Secret Agents and What Not
by findingcreativity
Summary: Beca and Jesse get caught up with a organization and become secret agents.
1. Chapter 1 of the agents

"You don't believe me, do you? Beca says to Jesse, whose next to her in the drivers seat in the car.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but it's highly unlikely something like that exist", Jesse sighs, "secret agents and bad guy organizations," he chuckles, "You've been watching too many movies, Beca."

Beca deadpans at Jesse. As soon as she turns her head back to the road she sees a redheaded girl cut across the road in front of them. Jesse slams on the brakes, and two more people, guys, also cut across the road chasing the girl they just saw in the woods.

"Dude," Beca says, arms reached out in front her.

"No," Jesse puts the car in park, " We are not getting involved."

"C'mon. That's got secret agent written all over it. You see what's she wearing?

"A bomber jacket with jeans and boots?" Jesse gives Beca the side eye, " And let me guess the guys are the bad guys cause they're in all black?" Jesse laughs.

"Alright Jesse, seriously she could need help, plus she's cute," Beca says as she starts to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.

"Wait! Here take these," Jesse hands her AirPods, "I upgraded them."

"Sweet."

Beca takes off, following after the girl and the two guys.

Meanwhile back at the car, Jesse digs in the trunk and pulls out a mini table top with controllers, a tablet, and a small white drone. He sets the drone atop the car. And gets back in the car. Jesse sets up his portable station and sends the drone in the direction Beca went in.

"You in the air?" Beca asks Jesse over the AirPods.

"Yea," Jesse responds, "I'm right behind you. Be careful."

"Yea, yea", Beca picks up her pace a little bit as she notices the two guys stop and look like they are scoping out the small house not too far ahead, "You see the girl anywhere?"

"No, hold on," Jesse sends the drone flying around the house , "She's in the house, hiding behind a window sill. I cant tell if she's waiting for them to make a move or she's scared."

"Oh well. Now for the fun part." Beca whispers to herself. She sneaks up behind one of the guys, " Do you always chase after girls in the woods?"

"Do you always chase after guys in the woods?" The guy in all black ask back, he turns around to face Beca, she laughs.

"You hear that? He's got a sense of humor," Beca continuing to laugh.

"Really?" Jesse sighs.

"You are you talking to?" The guy in front of her asks.

"No one," Beca then proceeds to run up on the guy and slide beside him and punch him behind his knees.

The guy falls to his knees, Beca then turns around and swings her legs kicking him in the face. He falls over, laid out on the ground. Beca then turns her attention to the other guy she can see in the short distance ahead of her. She quickly and quietly runs around the trees when he cant see her and ends up behind him.

"Beca, do something now. He's getting ready to pull out a gun," Jesse says over the AirPods.

"First of all, ouch, my ears," Beca whispers as she rubs her ear, " I'm on it," Beca begins creeping up on the guy, " Does he have any other weapons?"

"Looks like a baton, left hip."

Beca runs and jumps on the guys back. She reaches over him and grabs his wrist and twists it hitting his wrist and immediately disarms him of his gun but only a shot goes off, elbows him with her left shoulder and jumps down. She then jumps down, leans in and grabs his baton, as he turns around she swings it as hard as she can hits him in the face. He tries to punch Beca and misses as she leans back and then puts momentum into kick right in his shin, bringing him down a couple feet. She then swings baton at his face again knocking him out.

"That one made me break a sweat," Beca laughs.

"I think we've had enough action for one day, can we go now?" Jesse asks.

"Yea sure. I'm coming back now," Beca takes off back the way she came, away from the house.

* * *

"Beale, you okay? You've been quiet and I heard a gun go off," Chloe Beale, hears over her own earpiece.

"Yes, I'm good. Um, I'm not really sure what happened."

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?"

"I was trying to lure these two guys to a different location and now all of a sudden they're knocked out outside and I didn't do it."

"Beale, report back here immediately."

"Alright."

* * *

Chloe arrives back at her headquarters and heads to the OP room (operations). When she arrives to the room she can see on the screen footage of the woods she was in and the guys that were chasing her and what looks like a small girl.

"Where did you find this, Bree?" Chloe asks the person sitting at the station.

"Turns out there was a drone in the area, I hacked it before they turned it off," Aubrey says.

"Oh," Chloe just continues to look at the screen.

"Here, watch."

What Chloe sees on the screen leaves her in amazement. This small girl, is running behind them, keeping up and everything. Then all of sudden the it moves to the window Chloe remembers being near. She gasps. Then the clip goes back to the girl fighting the two guys. Chloe jaws is practically on the floor.

"We need to find her," Chloe says a little to excitedly.

"Whoa there, Beale. Your lady boner is showing," Aubrey points at Chloe, " We're working on that."

"Okay. I'm going to um, take a shower," Chloe begins walking away, " Let me know what you find."

"Will do."


	2. Chapter 2 of the agents

"So I managed to get a class with this girl, Beca. I'll used that to figure her out." Chloe, says to the agent in charge, Aubrey, sitting across from her in the office.

"Go on," Aubrey, replies.

"Well it's her last class for those days, so i can easily find out what she's into and who she talks to." The phone rings, interrupting Chloe.

"Yes?" Aubrey, says putting her attention to the phone call and signaling for Chloe to wait, "Mhm," She nods, "Alright," She pauses and glances at Chloe," I'll send Beale over."

"What's going on?" Chloe, asks.

"We've got a situation on a train. Those guys from before were spotted at the train station near that town we found them."

"What about Beca?"

"You're going to love this," Aubrey laughs, "Your girl is going to be on the train."

"My girl?" Chloe smile shyly, "Oh, right, Beca. So what do you want me to do?

"Well we've already got someone in the field, you're gonna make sure she doesn't get involved."

"Oh."

"And if they are just after her, well, protect her."

* * *

"2 hours and we're officially on our own. I don't know how to feel about that," Jesse, sighs. He's standing in front of Beca in line waiting to get on the train.

"Excited, obviously." Beca, says.

"Of course. Cause you can get into whatever shenanigans and not have to worry about time."

"WE can get into whatever you mean."

"Of course," Jesse rolls his eyes.

As Beca and Jesse begin to board the train, Beca can't help but notice two people who look familiar. She shrugs it off, she glances back over because she feels someone watching, but they were gone. She boards the train and follows Jesse to their seats.

Both Beca and Jesse settled into their seats, sitting next to each other, Jesse pulls his tablet and searches for a movie to watch and Beca just stares out of the window.

"You good?" Jesse asks, as Beca just nods, "Okay," Jesse signals to his earphones as he puts them in his ears.

Beca stares out the window, watching the tree passes when she notices a reflection in the window. She looks harder into the reflection before she realizes she can just turn around, but when she turns around no one is there. Beca sighs and she shrugs as turns her head back to the window.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asks Beca as he takes his headphones off.

"I guess."

"You don't look it."

"I'm just tripping I think. What if this place is gonna be as fun. I think I'm just gonna miss all the things we use to find back home."

"I'm sure we'll stumble across something."

Jesse smiles at Beca and as he puts his headphones back on, someone bumps into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Chloe says.

Jesse dramatically reacts dropping both his headphones and his tablets, fumbling to catch them both. While Jesse is messing around with equipment trying to gather his stuff, Chloe looks over at Beca and smiles all while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's okay, really." He notices Beca and Chloe staring at each other, before the girl just walks away.

"Dude, that's her." Beca excitedly whispers.

"Who?"

"The girl from the woods"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, red hair and everything, Beca begins to fidget in her seat, "I'm gonna go say something."

"Um okay. Good luck I guess."

Beca let's a couple minutes pass before she actually gets up. By the time she reaches the middle aisle and starts walking, she sees Chloe coming back her way. She also see people running toward them. She tries to signal her, but she turns around, the girl behind her also signaling to get out the way. Beca realizes two of the people running are the same two guys from the woods, but she doesn't recognize the girl chasing them. They rush pass pushing both girls out the way, but not without making eye contact with Beca. Beca gathers herself to take off after them, as well as Chloe.

"Crap.' Chloe says to herself realizing it is going to be a lot harder to keep Beca from getting involved, because well now...she's involved.

As Beca chases after the trio that just rushed pass her, Chloe is hot on her heels. Chloe manages to grab a hold of Beca and tackle her down.

They tussle for a little before Beca gives up.

"Well, this is not how i thought this would go, "Beca blinks, "I mean, DUDE, what the hell?" Beca, yells.

"I'm so so sorry," Chloe says wearing a shyish smile on her face.

Jesse looks down from his seat. And notices Chloe straddling Beca in the aisle. He just stares in disbelief.

"Bathroom wasn't good enough?" He asks.

"No, this isn't, no, it's not, no," The girls try to speak at the same time.

"Dude those guys are the train, "Beca says to Jesse.

"Here we go." Jesse rolls his eyes.

"They're on the train. They were being chased this time. Dude I gotta know what is going on. It's like what happened with-," Beca pauses, a look of realization washes over her face, " You," she points at Chloe, " You're on the train, they're on the train, the same train we're on. What's going on here."

"Becs, I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Jesse tries to calm Beca down.

"You know it was me, don't you?" Beca, ask Chloe, who is still on top of her.

"Umm," is all Chloe manages to get out.

"She knows Jesse. She knows."

"Look um, Jesse can you keep her here?"

Jesse laughs as Chloe begins to get up.

"I mean that."

"Nope, I'm coming with, you might need help."

"We don't need your help. Stay here where it's safe."

Two more guys can be seen running toward them .

"They with you," Beca points out. Chloe nods no, "Then that's two against four. Odds don't seem too good for me.

Chloe sighs. Both Beca and Chloe look over to Jesse who is holding two pairs of AirPods in his hand.

"See this is why we're best friends," Beca grabs a pair and motions for Chloe to grab them too, "Trust me, you'll like working with us."

Chloe reluctantly grabs the AirPods.

"Yes, let's do this. Music please." Beca says as she takes off.

"Are you always this eager to get into trouble? Chloe catches up to Beca.

"Depends on the trouble."

Beca and Chloe move between cars trying to catch up to the group that rushed pass them not too long ago. Beca stops as reaches the door for the end of the dining car.

"You hear that? Is that you breathing so heavy?" She points to her ears, Chloe shakes her head no, "That's...shit."

Beca runs back to the other end of the train car, grabbing a knife from one of the tables, "Sorry," she yells to the table who are now one utensil short for their meal. Beca rushes between the train car doors, trying to reach the car Jesse is still on. She reaches the last between her and what seems to be a guy standing over Jesse with a gun pointed at him.

'Oh OK then, this is serious, " Beca takes a one deep breath, exhales, grabs the door handle, yanks it open and as soon as she clears the door, she throws the knife and it stabs the guy in the hand, the hand that was holding the gun. He drops it and screams, "YES!," Beca yells, "Jesse did you see that?" Beca starts walking down the aisle, Jesse slightly gets up and kicks the gun away from his seat,"Why would do that?"

"Why do you do anything you do?" Jesse smirks and Beca just points at him then laughs, "They always do it in the movies."

"Gimme that," Beca grabs the gun off the floor, clicks the safety and tucks it behind her shorts, "You think I can go two for two with that knife move?"

"You're going to try it anyway aren't ya?"

"You know what to do," Beca takes off once again.

Chloe is shaking as she's held at knifepoint, with her partner frozen across the train car. Three guys are laid out on the floor, no one else around. Chloe closes her eyes, and lets her head down. A couple of seconds later, she hears music and she sighs, then she hears Beca yelling sorry again, she picks her head back up and smiles.

"What's your problem?" The guy holdin her says.

"It's really just a small problem." Chloe gets out with discomfort.

"What?"

"I'm not really sure how to describe it yet."

"You won't to worry about it soon." He tightens his grip.

"WAIT!", Chloe's partner yells out.

Beca barges in at that moment and tosses the knife, stabbing the only guy in the room in the biceps. His grip on Chloe immediately lossens, Chloe does everything in her power to avoid his knife and get away. He falls over with a loud thud.

Beca walks over to Chloe and her partner, "Hi, I'm the small problem," She chuckles.

"How did she-," Chloe's partner tries to say, Beca and Chloe just point to their ears.

"That's two for two," Beca does a little dance.

"Huh," Chloe lets out confused.

"Oh, I threw a knife at the other guy too. But now that I think about it, I also saved your life two times," Beca dramatically throws up two fingers, "Maybe next time, I can get a kiss?" Beca turns on her heels and disappears into the next train car.

"So she just-"

"Leaves?" Chloe finishes, "Yup."

"That's going to be an interesting conversation with Aubrey."


	3. Chapter 3 of the agents

_More Secret agent AU. Should I turn this into a stand-alone fic?_

* * *

Beca and Jesse are preparing for their turn in the simulation in the operations room selecting their equipment.

Now I think they're just being extra. They already know what we can do." Jesse says.

"Dude, don't even sweat it. This is going to be easy," Beca says as she walks around the room eyeing different tranquilizer darts along the wall.

"Great B."

"I take it back, we're going to do horrible."

Two other trainees walk in to put away their gear and retreats back to room were they're all waiting and watching.

"How was it?" Beca asks.

"We failed," both the trainees say.

"That's another team," Jesse chimes in.

" Yea, nobody has finished the objective, so good luck," one of the trainees says. They both exit the room.

Beca and Jesse leave the room right behind them and run into Chloe in the hallway.

"I was just coming in to get you guys," Chloe gestures, she makes eye contact with Beca and then looks away immediately, " You ready?"

"Yea," Beca responds.

"Beca, where is your gear?"

"Oh," Beca looks down at herself as if she needs to confirm she didn't bring anything with her, "I, umm, prefer to have less stuff on me. Keeps me on my toes."

"You didn't like anything in there though?"

"It's cool, but I'm not used to that."

"Alright. Follow me then."

Beca, Chloe and Jesse get to the end of the hallway and Chloe opens a door into an empty room for them enter. Beca and Jesse walk to the middle of the room and stand next each other. Jesse holding a tablet and Beca tying her shoes.

"Beca and Jesse , you know the objective. Remember some things have changed," the agent in charge says over a loud speaker.

"Everything on?" Beca asks Jesse.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse says as he shows her the tablet.

"That's the objective? We can do that. Find your spot, get that thing up and lets move. Oh and Jesse? Music please."

The simulation starts and Jesse moves to the corner side of a building. Beca walks through the door, drone in tow, she casually walks through a hallway checking rooms and making notes of her surroundings.

"Jess, you keep checking the rooms. I'm moving to the designated room," Beca starts running down the hallway.

The drone lowers its height, dipping in and out of open rooms. Meanwhile, Beca turns into a side hallway and goes down to the only room, the door already open. She stops before going in.

"How many," Beca asks Jesse over their AirPods.

"Four. Three in one room and one near the restrooms. How many in the room?"

"Just the one."

"So that's five total."

"Alright, so I take this guy, what do i do next?"

"There's a flash drive attached to the drone. It'll download files and upload bogus ones. Once it's done downloading, you're gonna delete the original files, while it uploads the fake files.

"Okay," Beca steps into the room and closes the door, "Hey can you show me where to put this flash drive?" Beca dryly says to the agent sitting near the computers. The agent tries to get up, but Beca kicks him back into his seat she then leans over him, " I'm gonna do some stuff, sit tight," she pulls out a tranquilizer needle and sticks the agent in the leg, " Alright I'm in," Beca rolls the chair over and leans on the counter. She plugs the flash drive into the vase of the computer and waits, once the download says 100% she starts hitting keys and deleting files.

"Good," Jesse says over the AirPods, "Do you feel like something is off? Almost too easy?"

"Welp, lets just get it down then," Beca opens the door, Jesse has the drone check the hallway while Beca closes the door.

"They're walking in intervals. I think we're supposed to time it and get out."

"That's no good, you know it."

"I know. Who's to say they wouldn't have the plans memorized."

"We got this?"

"I think this is where everyone messes up Becs. What do you want me to do?"

"Uh," Beca sighs, " Get to the door, make sure nothing changes."

Beca takes a path going in and out of rooms as expected, except instead of trying to sneak pass the agents in rooms, she follows them, leaving them unconscious and tied up in different rooms. When Beca reaches the door, she exits with her back facing the door and reassuring she got everybody. She meets back up with Jesse and gives him a high five.

"FAIL. Please report back to the viewing room," The Agent-in-Charge says over the loud speaker.

"How?!" Beca responds loudly.

"Please stand down. We will debrief later."

"But, we accomplished everything in the objective."

"I asked you to please stand down. Chloe, please escort back to the op room."

* * *

20 minutes later, Beca, Jesse, Chloe and the Agent-in-Charge are in the office. Beca and Jesse take a seat, while smirking at each other, knowing they're in trouble.

"Can you at least tell me why you failed us," Beca starts.

"You failed to uphold our standards," the Agent-in-Charge says.

"What does that mean?"

"Chloe, care to take this one?"

"You uploaded files to their computer. And deleted files. All you needed to do was download a copy so we can be aware of their plans. Oh, and you tied them all up," Chloe says trying to keep a straight face. Beca notices this.

"The idea is to make sure the bad things don't happen right? We have the files, so we know what they're thinking and we slowed them down at the same time," Beca retorts.

"We usually call the cops. The fake files incriminate them, giving the cops a reason to hold them.

"It's impressive, but,"Chloe tries to get out and is interrupted by her boss. Beca and Jesse try holding back more laughter, " What I mean to say is, it leaves to much room for error if we stray away from the system.

"I think we should change that," Beca says matter-of-factly.


	4. Chapter 4 of the agents

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore", Beca get out of the car. She walks up to the door and enters the house.

It's been 24 hours since Beca and Jesse were at the training facility.

"Already," Jesse asks. He looks to notice Beca has already gone inside. He continues to unpack their equipment from the car. Jesse eventually gets up to his room to see Beca already comfortable on his bed, "Tell me why is this not a good idea anymore?"

"They obviously don't want any help," Beca says, sitting up, "Why don't they want to actually stop take them down? I'm not sure I understand it at all."

"I got you. I thought about that too. I'm sure there's upside."

"And that Chloe girl. Ugh," Beca rolls her eyes and starts fidgeting.

"She like you too, I can tell."

"Doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"She just rolled over on us. Not cool dude."

"And?"

Beca turned to look at Jesse, as he motioned with his hands, expecting more.

"What?" Beca asks.

"All we do is do things behind peoples back and your concerned about not being able to do something behind their backs?" Jesse moves closer to Beca, " So we join them, learn some skills, get some intel, a ton of resources, something legitimate backing us," They break eye contact and Beca sighs, " I know you thought it through already."

"What if she doesn't like me back?" Beca gets up and starts walking around the room, " Ive never dated a girl. I don't want my first real interest to reject me."

"Do you really think she doesn't like you back?"

"I could just be crushing."

"And so could she. You don't even know."

"I'm getting food," Beca leaves the room.

"Sure, I guess that conversation is over," Jesse gets up to do the same.

Beca and Jesse walk to the kitchen, looking the cabinets and fridge, both of their phones go off at the same time: _ALERT: Please stay inside until further notice._ Jesse and Beca look at each other.

"We should let them handle it," Beca says continuing to rummage through the fridge.

"It's happening because we let them handle it. We trained and whatever they planned went uninterrupted. We can stop it right here right now. We just gotta-"

"Do it behind their back," Beca and Jesse say together.

"No data, we stop them and move out." Beca commands.

"I know how this works Bec," Jesse laughs.

They run upstairs and quickly change into their all back gear, including, a workout shirt, athletic hoodie, shirt, and leggings for Beca and track pants for Jesse. Beca grabs her earpods and her watch. Turns them both on and notices she has another notification: _437 August St. I'll be around._ Beca smiles to herself.

Beca and Jesse leave the house and take of on their bikes. Riding behind houses and taking trains between trees. They stop about halfway through a heavily forested part of a park.

"Here's good." Beca stops, " its mostly rocks from here."

Jesse gets off his bike sits by the closest tree trunk.

"If you get caught, which i doubt, so dude don't be stupid, call Chloe." Beca pulls off and starts heading down a rocky trail, " Music!" She yells as she trails off.

"Excuse me, why Chloe?" Jesse over the earpods.

"I'm busy saving the world."


	5. Chapter 5 of the agents

"Saving the world now, huh?" Jesse says.

"Isn't that what it is in the long run?" Beca responded, 'I don't think I'm getting ahead of myself at all."

"Yea. We'll see how you feel after you run into Chloe."

"I will come back up there and beat you."

"What would Chloe say about that kind of behavior on a mission?"

"Nothing," Beca barked, laughing to play it off.

"Alright Beca, Have fun."

Beca arrived at the train station, pulling up her bike up against the brick wall. She peeks her head around a wall and hears voices. Two men, talking about what must be the incident. She overhears the word, _hijack_ , their words become inaudible again.

"You got her quick," Chloe whispers, standing directly behind Beca.

"Ahh," Beca starts to let out, only to quiet herself immediately.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," Chloe waves to the drone, then touches Beca's arm right below her shoulder. She keeps her hand there for a second, then slowly letting go, letting her fingers linger against Beca.

"No," Beca looks down at her feet, "I mean, yes," Beca looks back around the wall, " You can't sneak up on me like that," She can hear Jesse snickering over earpiece.

"Come on," Chloe nods as she begins to walk.

"So what's going on?" Beca asked.

"They tried to take over the train. Like they were gonna leave but needed to be in control of everything. Probably to deliver something, we would've known where but they snubbed the train info. We don't know what is on them."

Beca and Chloe enter the station through a backdoor that was left unlocked. Beca let's Chloe go in first, signaling to Jesse's drone to stay outside

"Anyway," Chloe begins again, gesturing with her hands.

Beca, who seems lost in Chloe's words and movements, gets distracted and turns her ear towards the hallway. She immediately grabs Chloes arm, pulls her into a closet, positioning herself directly in front of Chloe in the small space.

"Wha-?" Chloe tries to ask, but Beca covers her mouth before she even finishes the word.

Chloe then realizes what is going on as she hears a group of men walking by. She catches her breath and tries to hold still. Beca tries to readjust, she steps closer, placing her hands on Chloe hips, her face a fingers width away from the hem of the collar of Chloe's collar, exposed skin right in her face. Beca begins to breathe slower, her face starting to turn red.

"Um, Beca?" Chloe looks down, smiling slightly.

"Huh?" Beca snaps her eyes up at Chloe.

"You okay down there?"

"Yes," Beca coughs then tries to undo what she did and steps back, but her foot slips. She does everything in her power to catch herself and pulls on Chloe and they both begin to fall over into whatever equipment is in this closet. Beca lands on her back, Chloe falling on top of her. Beca tries to finds her footing and her feet slip again, Chloe still on top of Beca ends up between her legs, her thighs rubbing against Beca. Beca lets out a gasp and grab onto Chloe's sleeve.

"You okay?" Chloe tries to hold back a laugh.

"Beca?" What are you doing?" Jesse also asks.

"I'm fine. And, nothing," Beca lets out

"Are you still with Chloe?" Jesse aks.

"We're good Jesse," Chloe responds for Beca.

"Guys, just stop for a second, nobody move," Beca gestures for Chloe to get up. Beca slowly getting up right after her. She dusts herself off, opens the door and looks both ways, "Let's move."

After a few moments pass, Beca and Chloe come across a security room with monitors to cameras on the train.

"So," Beca pauses, " Has anyone noticed their obsession with trains?" Beca laughs nervously.

"You're right," Chloe also laughs.

"Really, Beca?" Jesse says

"Really, Jesse," Beca retorts.

"Oh," Jesse immediately changes his tone, "I'll see what I can find."

"Chlo?" Beca turns her attention to Chloe, "What are you supposed to be doing here?"

"Find out where they're moving to, but they're at a standstill," Chloe pauses, "There are passengers on the train, but the cops cant board, trains surrounded nad they cut the power.

"And if you board and take them out, that's too much heat."

"Exactly. I don't know how to move forward without causing trouble."

"We cut the cameras?" Jesse chimes back in.

"Still too much attention," Beca says.

"Cut on the power, let them plow through?" Jesse throws out another suggestion.

"Draws too much attention to them," Beca sits pretzel style against the wall, " Let them go? That's actually not a bad idea," Beca snaps, " If the cops are involved they already know you're involved," Beca points to Chloe, " They'll never go with they wanted to anyway."

"So what then? Chloe asks?

"We follow them. Force them to change plans, and stay one step ahead this time. Alright. Jesse what do say we cry wolf?

"Cry away. See you on the flip side." Jesse says.\

"Ugh. Okay nerd," Beca grabs Chloe by the wrist and drags her out of the room, " we're on our own."

"What does that mean?" Chloe asks being dragged along.

"It means, I'm sorry," Beca ties up Chloe and leaves her in the closet they were in before.

"Beca wait, that doesn't make sense, you know? What's the plan?

"I can't tell you," Beca closes the door and runs off.

"We're gonna have to talk about this closet nonsense."


	6. Chapter 6 of the agents

"I'm glad you called us Jesse," Aubrey says.

"I didn't know what else to do and I don't know what happened to Beca," Jesse replies.

"I understand."

"Have you guys found her yet?"

"No, we have not. We were hoping you would have an idea."

"Nope I don't know. She ran off without telling me anything."

"Well, that train pulled off, so they could've taken her anywhere. Also we found Chloe tied up. They're starting to get aggressive.

Chloe tries to hold back a laugh. Jesse looks in her direction with wide eyes and subtly shakes his head.

"Jesse, you stay here for now, with Chloe We'll keep you updated."

Jesse and Chloe are dismissed from Aubreys office and head into an unoccupied office down the hall. Chloe motions for Jesse to go in before and she checks the hallway before she closes the door behind her.

"So," Chloe says expectedly, "Do you know what she's up to?"

"No idea. I bet she knows like everything by now though."

"Really?" Chloe sighs.

"What all did she leave behind?"

Beca runs back over to the bike rack against the wall and grabs her backpack. She pulls out a gun, specially made to hold darts, and a case of darts, specially made to put down anyone almost immediately. She loads the gun, cocks it. Armed and ready to go she heads back into the station, her first stop the security room, now with three guys standing around. She takes them with ease, 3 shot sand she moves on and finds no one else around. She goes back outside, to the platform and takes out the men guarding the train doors. After checking the rest of the platform she goes through the main doors, leading her to a man watching the door and a station full of police officers. She waits. A second later her phones vibrates, it's from Jesse: Don't do it. Beca looks back up and see all the officers run to leave the station, get in their cars and drive away.

Beca tucks the gun into her pants and goes back to the platform. Down on the end is a power box, which currently has power for the tracks off. She breaks open the box and rests all the switches. Soon as she hears everything cut on, she hops onto the back of the train.

Jesse is leaning over a chair laughing.

"So she really is about that life, huh? Chloe interrupting his laughter.

"Thought you guys all knew that already, or we wouldn't be here right?" Jesse manages to get out in between trying to catch his breath.

"Um, I didn't, no." Chloe laughs nervously, "Aren't you worried about her?"

"Not really, " Jesse sits back up, " I mean there's always that part of me that thinks we're in over heads, but she always comes back. Sarcastic as always, full of information and a good story."

"Oh," Chloe looks at her feet.

"You sure seem worried though."

"Me?" Chloe looks in every direction but at Jesse, "Okay, I am a little, " finally making eye contact with Jesse, "She always just runs off. She should have someone looking out for her, sorry, someone out there with her."

"Like you?"

"Yea, sure." Chloe notices the look on Jesse's face, "What?"

"Nothing," Jesse looks out the corner of his eye, with a smirk on his lips.

"Anyway, do you guys have code for everything?"

"Pretty much. We've got code wolf, code black when our gear is acting funny, code blue for the cops, and code red," Jesse cuts himself off, " Crap. You can actually forget about that one."

"Why?"

"Its new. Don't worry about it.

"It's about me isn't it?" Chloe points at her hair.

"I've said too much already."

"It's okay," Chloe laughs. She walks over to desk and jumps on it, crossing her legs pretzel style," Can I ask you about her?"

"You've got some things in commons, " he points at chloe.

"What do you mean?"

"You sit on everything that's not a chair, got a good knack for this secret agent stuff and what not." Jesse leans back in his chair.

"Oh, " Chloe adjust her legs and rest her hands on her ankles, " How long have you been friends?"

"Since like the second grade."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Right. She's hard to get rid of." Jesse laughs.

"That makes sense. So how did you get caught up in all this?"

"Funny story, it all started because of how we met."

* * *

 _ **-10 YEARS AGO-**_

It's a sunny early afternoon, Jesse and Beca are on opposite sides of the recess yard. Jesse in the corner playing with this his toy he brought from home and Beca over on the monkey bars swinging from end to the other.

Three kids begin to walk over towards Jesse, one of them takes Jesse's toys out of his hands and dangles it over his head.

"What's this?" the kid asks, continuing to dangle it, teasing Jesse. The kids surrounding Jesse all laugh. They toss the toy between each other, then throw it on the ground, a few feet away.

Beca notices the kids messing with Jesse, she jumps down from the monkey bar and starts walking over to Jesse's toy.

"Hey, leave him alone," Beca yells.

They all laugh at her and one of the other kids approach her and her push her to the ground. Satisfied with they had accomplished, the kids walk away.

"Yea you better run," Beca gets back up, grabbing the toy as well. She looks around and sees that none of the teachers noticed what happened. She walks over to Jesse and hands him his toy, " Hi ,I'm Beca."

 _ **-6 YEARS AGO-**_

"This is the life, Jesse. Lockers, switching classes-" Beca is cut off by Jesse

"Bigger bullies," Jesse interrupts.

"Oh no, none of that anymore," Soon as Beca finishes her sentence two boys bump into her and Jesse.

"What, no toy today? Your remember us?" One of the boys say.

Jesse stands there in silence.

"You mean do we remember this?" Beca speaks up. She grabs one of the boys backpack, "Oh what's this?" She throws the bag down the hallway.

"Hey," the boy yells and tries to run after it, but Beca trips him when passes her.

The other boy with all his might, swings his hand back, then throws his arm towards Beca. She sidesteps and his fist connects with the locker that was behind her.

"Maybe leave us alone from now on?" Beca asks. She walks aways pulling Jesse along with her.

 _ **-1 YEAR AGO-**_

Beca and Jesse are riding their bikes home from school, when the notice 2 men dressed in all black sneaking around outside a house.

"Jesse look," Beca points at the house.

"That's weird," Jesse responds.

"It is," Beca stops her bike, "we should follow them."

"We should not."

"Something weird is going on. We could find out what and call the cops."

"Fine," Jesse sighs, " But can we keep our distance,"he pauses, "Like a lot of distance."

"Totally."

Beca and Jesse then follow the two men to a train yard miles away from their neighborhood. The place reeks of suspicion, the sun setting, shadows being cast all over, plenty of places to hide. These two men pick up duffle bags hidden in one of the train cars.

"We can't get them arrested for just getting bags," Jesse whispers.

"We could totally call the cops for that, dude," Beca thinks aloud.

"Yea, but they'll probably be gone by the time they get here."

"So what do we do?"

"We gotta find out what's going in that house."

"NO. Nononono."

"Remember that time we stopped those kids from stealing those bikes?"

"This is nothing like that."

"It is dude," Beca tries to sound convincing.

* * *

"So later that night we went back to my house and came up with a plan. I finally had a reason to use the drone I'd got for christmas. We put on all balck ad the rest is history I guess," Jesse finishes.

"I just want to let you know, I hate you guys," Chloe says, getting up off the desk, " I was there that night."

Jesse's mouth drops open.

"You almost caught us that night," Jesse manages to get out.

"To be fair, I wasn't looking."

"Yes of course. That was the night we got serious about it. What we found was super sketchy."

"I wouldn't know. I turned over every piece of whatever in there and found nothing."

"Cause we took it all."

"Seems about right. I always thought you guys knew what was up before we did."

"Yup."

"So what all did you find?"

"Beca would kill me if I told you."

"Oh, come one. You can trust me," Chloe pauses and sighs, " I like the way you guys work."

"Are you asking to work with us?"

In that moment, the lights go out. Jesse jumps, Chloe immediately drops to the ground. She crawls to the door and locks it. And signals to Jesse to get down and come over to her.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five," Chloe whispers to herself, " Crap. We've gotta get out of here, now.


	7. Chapter 7 of the agents

"Well this is no good." Beca whispers to herself. She looks around the warehouse. There are makeshift cells everywhere, enough to hold large groups of people.

The two men she followed from the train lead her to a warehouse at least an hour away from the station this all started at. What she finds are two more men waiting for their arrival and seems to be preparing for whoever they are putting those cells to arrive as well. The four men disappear together. Beca takes this opportunity to snoop around more. She comes across a laptop left open, screen still bright.

"Its like they like us stealing their information," Beca laughs to herself. She pulls out a pair of Black gloves, also courtesy of Aubrey's group. Beca proceeds to click and clack on the keyboard. She pauses. She immediately exits out of the page she is on and leaves the computer the way she found it and races out of the warehouse as fast as she can.

"Oh right, I took the train here," Beca rolls her eyes and looks around. The area is essentially a ghost town and Beca needs to get back as soon as she can. So she starts walking in the direction she thinks leads back into town.

Jesse and Chloe arrive at Jesse's house and head straight to his room.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?" Chloe giggles.

"Don't say it like that." Jesse says, his face crumbled together.

Jesse walks over to his computer logs in, and then tries to find Beca's location.

"We should probably go get that at some point." Jesse thinks aloud.

"What?"

"Her stuff. She left it at the train station."

"Ohh."

"But we can just go get that later."

"So where do you keep the….you know?"

Jesse moves to his bed, reaches under and pulls out a cork board tacked with different papers and a small map.

"You guys are like regular ol' detectives," Chloe laughs.

"Chill. Beca is gonna kill me. I know it.," Jesse goes on to explain everything they've found over the course of the year. "So all we really know is that these are the two places they operate. This house not too far from here in a cul-de-sac and the train yard by the edge of town. They're planning some kind of attack on banks," Jese sets the corkboard down on the bed and walks back over to his computer, "From what I can tell, they send in teams, set up shop, take out small banks, then move the nearby bigger cities and go for bigger banks and companies that have control over moving money. Their movements like this popped up before. In the northwest, but they got away with it. Which is how they're probably funding all this," he pauses at the computer and motions for Chloe to come over, "This operation puts small town banks out of business, and forces big banks to make moves and so on and so forth. No idea where they come from, but from what I can tell, they're almost set up here."

"So what's this?" Chloe leans over his desk chair.

"This screen is research and noise control. I'm usually searching things like the news, reddit and a live feed of the police radio to hear for movements." Jesse leans over for Chloe to see better, " This screen is our plan. Which only works once they go after the bank. To be honest, this might change since you guys are involved and we now know anything they are involved just goes straight to you anyway."

Chloe walks over to his bed and sits.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Chloe sighs. "This has escalated and I am prepared for that," Chloe puts her face in hands, "We don't even know where everyone is."

"I do." Beca announces, walking into the room.

"Oh thank goodness," Chloe jumps off the bed and runs over to Beac to hug her.

"Oh um," Beca freezes and stares at Jesse. Her eyes widen, making no move to react.

"We're having a day."

" I see that."

Chloe releases Beca from her tight embrace moves back over to Jesse.

"So we're just showing people our board now?" Beca motions to the bed, " Oh and everything else too? Doesn't matter," Beca throws her hands up, "That plan needs to change anyway."

"Told you," Jesse says facing Chloe.

"They know you're here in town, they know where you base is. Good news is they think they have everyone."

"Bad news actually," Chloe chimes in, " They're gonna realize the redhead they've been dealing with is not there. People notice that thing, ya know.

"I know id noticed if you were missing." Beca eyes widened once again, " I mean, yea, red hair, stands out," Beca waves her hand around.

"Right," Jesse says. " What Beca is trying to say is, bad news is always good news in disguise and this because they know you're out there, but not us," Jesse points to Beca and himself.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Chloe asks nervously.

"The best part of any plan." Beca's face lights up.

"Oh boy." Jesse facepalms.

"We're gonna get your whole team back, and get them out of town."

"Alright, you fill her in, I'm gonna go get everything," Jesse rolls his chair over to the door, gets up and leaves the room.

Beca walks over to Chloe, who's still sitting on the bed, fidgeting with the blanket. She sits next to her, one leg folded under heg for leverage. She lays her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Beca asks.

"Yeah. I've trained for this. I just didn't think it would escalate so quickly."

"I feel that. But we're gonna get them back. Then you know what, you and me should hang out outside of all this stuff.

"I would like that," Chloe smiles, Beca begins to get up from the bed, Chloe grabs her hand, "Hey I trust you. I hope you can trust me too."

"We'll see," Beca smiles back and walks over to the computer, " This is what we're gonna do."


	8. Chapter 8 of the agents

Jesse returns to the room moments later, a duffle bag in tow. He lifts the duffel bag and tosses it to the bed.

"Is that it?" Chloe asks smiling.

"Do we need more?" Jesse responds, looking toward Beca, "I don't think we have anything else anyway, forget I asked that."

Beca laughs, she leans over to the duffel bag and glances over it.

"Nope. All the goods are picking kit. Hair ties," Beca pulls the hair ties out of the bag and shares a laugh with Chloe, "Airpods for you, speaking of which, jesse?"

"They're still at the train station," Jesse says.

"Thats fine. It's on the way," Beca continues to shuffle through the bag.

"Is that a bow?" Chloe ask pointing inside the bag. She digs around and also finds arrows.

"Um. Yea," Beca says nervously, "In case Aubrey decides to let me actually go hunting."

"Chloe raises and eyebrow to Jesse and he just nods his head.

Jesse comes back around to the bed, his drone, controller, airpods, and watch laid out on the bed. He packs up his equipment in his own bag, and zips up the equipment bag.

"You guys really travel light," Chloe chuckles.

Beca is first to leave the room, Chloe second, Jesse behind her.

"What's with the bow and arrow?" Chloe ask Jesse.

"She reads a lot of Hawkeye comics. Please don't let her know you know that. She'll kill us."

"Okay," Chloe laughs again.

Chloe and Jesse get out to the car to see Beca in the front passenger with the car already started and changing the music.

"This feels like such an adventure." Chloe says. Her and Jesse getting into the car, Jesse in the driver in the seat and Chloe in the back with the bags.

"Fun, right?" Beca says turning her head back to Chloe.

On their way to the warehouse, they stop at still empty train station for Beca to grab her bag. While in the car, Chloe sings along to whatever is coming from the speakers, Beca loads her dart gun, Jesse focuses on driving.

Jesse pulls over to the side of the road.

"Okay. We should be good here," Jesse says.

"Ugh. I already walked this, we can't get any closer?"

"We can if you wanna get caught."

"I thought that was my job," Chloe quips.

"Oh, look whos using humor to deflect their nervousness." Beca responds.

"You guys do it, why can't I?"

"I don't do that, I'm fearless. He might though," Beca smirks at Chloe.

"Hey." Jesse says," Look, let's get to it shall we. I need to know whether or not we're dying today.

"See," Beca points at Jesse. Her and Chloe both laugh.

Chloe is first out of van, Beca next.

"This should be fun," Beca says.

Chloe descends down the road into the lot of the warehouse. She makes it over to the side of the building, unseen. She climbs a few crates and boxes and slipped in through a window. On the other side she jumps down and hides behind crates. She sees her team, locked behind gates, raised all the way to the ceiling. Stacked crates and boxes scattered across the warehouse.

"I managed to slip past two outside, I see our two guys with someone by over by the gates. 3 more around the warehouse," Chloe says

"Thats 7 total.

"Just 7?"

"Just 7?!" Chloe mocked, "Well, I'm gonna go get caught. It was nice knowing you guys."

"Aw do you not think I'm gonna save you. Cause I totally am." Beca laughs, " You're my damsel in distress."

"I'm still here," Jesse says.

Chloe sneaks over to the corner of the building, between stacks of crates, and the edge of gates holding her team. She signals to Aubrey, and slides her the airpods. Aubrey positions the pods in her ear moves to the back of the cell.

"Hello?" Aubrey asks aloud.

"Aubrey?" Jesse asks back.

"Yes. Is this Jesse."

"Yea. We're here to get you guys out of here.'

"No. That is a bad idea. Chloe will handle it.

"About that, she's kind of here with us," Beca responds.

"Beca," Aubrey sighs, " This is serious."

"We know. Chloe is there to get you, well your team. And I'm here to get all the other people."

"You can't. They haven't finished their mis-," Aubrey stops immediately, when she hears Chloe scream, "Chloe!"

"What's happening?" Jesse asks.

"She's really selling it. Thats whats happening," Beca says.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Beca hears Aubrey say over the airpods.

"My pinky, I think they broke it."

"Broke it?!" Beca and Jesse yell at the same time.

"Tell them I got the key," Chloe says to Aubrey.

"I heard. Get ready to get out of there."

"Beca, are you okay?" Jesse asks.

"Nope. Play my music."

Beca gets up from her position in the field, quiver strapped to her back. She picks up her bow and runs straight for the warehouse. Jesse watches as Beca opens the door to the warehouse and disappears inside. From the car Jesse prepares his drone to fly and watch the perimeter.

"Is that music," Aubrey squints, "Is that always a thing?"

"It sets the mood," Jesse says.

Beca stands there, the door behind her. She looks around the warehouse. She looks over and sees one guy about 5'8 in all black very built a few feet away from her, 3 guys scattered around the warehouse and armed, 3 more by the gate, one of them armed that she did not recognize and the two the same ones from the day she met Chloe. She closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath. She reaches behind her and grabs an arrow from her quiver, aims and releases in one swift movement hitting one of the bad guys in the chest. She ducks a swing from her left and grabs another arrow. She blocks another punch with the arm holding the bow and kicks him back, she spins and aims at another opposing agents in the stomach. She turns back to kick the agent near her to the ground, reaches back once again, aims and releases the arrow, into his chest. Without hesitation, she prepares to reload while she runs and slides behind a stack of crates. She hits the same agent she gutted before in the chest this time, and another one in his chest as well.

"She's really laying it on them," Aubrey says, she looks over at Chloe, her mouth hanging as focuses on Beca.

Beca reaches again for an arrow, aims and releases fluidly, it hits one of the men from before. Finally able to back at them for causing so much trouble. She repeats her movements once more, directed at the man in the middle, falling over with his still gripping his gun in its holster. Beca comes from behind the crates, and walks toward the last guy standing.

"Can my codename be Kate Bishop?" beca asks, still walking over.

"Right now? Why?" Aubrey says back, taking out the airpods.

"I'm feeling very kate bishop-y right now." Beca hears Jesse laugh over her pods and Chloe laughing from inside the cell.

"Are you serious?" Aubrey looks down at Chloe.

"What? They might be onto something, it really does help." Chloe says through her laughter.

The agent still over his two teammates bodies, reaches down to the holster below him, Beca releases the arrow, and it pierces his hand. He screams and tries to reach with his other hand, he touches the gun and another arrow pierces his hand. He screams again, in even more agony.

"What are you doing to them?" Jesse asks Beca.

"Plot decided not to give him a gun, so I'm torturing him."

"First off, this is not a movie, you can't just go around making "meta" jokes," Jesse laughs, " Second, uh okay."

Beca loads he bow with another quiver and releases the arrow into the agents chest. Chloe moves over to the gate, to unlock it and let everyone out. Aubrey is the first to approach Beca.

"Was this the extent of your plan?" Aubrey gestures around the warehouse.

"My kind of plan," one of the analysts says.

"Was that a-," Jesse says, his voice filled with laughter, "-hawkeye reference?"

"Yep," Beca tries holding back her laugh," I mean no," Her laugh almost breaking through," We also did the information part of the job."

"Did you now?" Aubrey says.

"While I was here, which is how i knew where to find you by the way. I found laptop, that one over there actually," Beca wildly points to laptop now closed, on a tall box, "I put the whole thing on a harddrive. And while I was here, Jesse emailed you a zipped, which I'm pressed by the way dude, with that same information, to track their communications and where they came from.

"You okay this?" Aubrey asks Chloe, wiping the smile off Chloe's face and she nods.

"This way we stopped these guys, who lets be honest were ready to kill you guys, once she showed up. Putting them all in the same room...as me. They now don't get the chance to rob any banks in our hometown and we can take them down for real."

"Fine. Beca, Jesse, welcome to Operation Bella."

"Does this mean, no more test?"

"Yes," Aubrey sighs, " But you're undergoing serious training before we take them down. You've proven you can take their teams, so that's what we'll do.

"We also did one more thing," Beca extended her arm, palms open. Chloe tosses Beca car keys. Beca dangles those kids and leads everyone out of the warehouse, "also got you a ride back."

"Good job, I suppose," Aubrey takes the keys from Beca.

"So um, about my codename though, what do you think?" Beca asks.

Aubrey laughs.


	9. Chapter 9 of the agents

Aubrey walks into her office, relieved to find the place not destroyed. As she looks around she walks to the window, presses a button by the edge of the window and pauses. Seconds later, the lights snap back on; all the normal sounds resume throughout the building. Aubrey stands by her window that spans the majority that particular wall of her office, she lets out a big sigh of relief once again.

"So do we all get an office like this?" Beca makes herself known as she enters Aubrey's office.

"Your team gets an office. What you do with it is up to you."

"Team? Am I gonna be-"

"You, Jesse, Chloe, and myself, of course will be working together to take down the cells of that organization."

"Oh."

"I still like to go on missions from time to time. Also someone needs to watch you, since Chloe will allow you to do whatever."

"It's cool we didn't accomplish a lot last week or anything like that. Am I good to sit?" Beca shifts over to the chair.

"As much as we appreciate your hard work, we need to have a conversation about our operation here."

"Do I also get my free t-shirt today?"

"We'll talk about the equipment you will receive in a minute. First you understand The Bella Group is a privately funded organization with clearance to operate in Canada and The United States."

"Where does the money come from?"

"The Bella Group is a branch of an organization run by a family dedicated to fighting terriosm without the concern of government budgets and complications. Created by a family whose fortune goes way back in the history books. The goal of each branch is to effectively take out what the government ignores for whatever selfish reasons."

"Okay. So I know I kind of go against the grain in a place like this. Why bend some rules for us?"

"I know skill and passion when I see it. One way or another our paths would cross. If I could be honest, my leadership is also being questioned, so to hell with the rules. We need to, as you've put it, take down some bad guys.

Beca laughs.

Beca and Aubrey continue their conversation in the office. Meanwhile, down the hall Jesse and Chloe carry 4 black backpacks into an empty office. A lengthy office, a solid white wall from the door to the window. The window takes the entire height and width of the room seperated by 2 panels with a view downhill into town and a skyline in the distance. The other side of the room another large window, this time only separated by one panel with a clear view of most of the building.

The room is furnished with one long table in the middle, a desk the same length of the window facing the outside, 3 chairs by the window and desk, a couch to their left against the wall with the door, and 2 large screens not yet mounted to the wall.

"Wow. I didn't even know we had a building like this here."

"This is the same one as before," Chloe laughs, " We just had it remolded a bit."

"It feels very classy yet very comfy in here. Beca is gonna love this," Jesse points to the window facing the rest of the building.

"I know. 'Marker Wall' was one of the first things on her list," Chloe sets the bags she was carrying on the table in the middle, "How mad was she, that she had to wait another day to come in."

"Stayed in all day."

"Hello Team," Aubrey says firmly as she enters the room, Beca in tow.

"This is so cool," Beca steps from behind Aubrey and and waves to Jesse," Is this a-," Beca starts to ask, Jesse nods his head," a marker wall?"

"Yes it is," Aubrey says, Jesse and Chloe share a laugh, " Now that we're all together, you should get started on your first mission," Aubrey reaches into her pocket.

"We're going to Target!" Chloe exclaims.

"Whoa. Inside voice there buddy." Beca says.

"We're going to Target," Chloe whispers.

"I can already feel the regret seeping in." Aubrey sighs.

"Aubrey, did you just quip?" Chloe asks.

"No, I'm simply expressing my feelings on how I am going to feel being a part of this team," Aubrey looks at the three of them. Beca, Jesse, and Chloe all share a laugh, "Yes, you are going to get some time to bond and add your personal touches to the office. We need to complete your on-boarding, you too Chloe this time Chloe. So grab your bag, grab a seat and lets get started.

Beca, Jesse, and Chloe each go over to the window to grab their chairs. Jesse and Chloe push their chair over to the table, Beca sits in hers and rolls to a spot at the same table.

"Alright. If you open the front pouch of your bag, you find your key card to access the building, a car key to a jeep currently parked down in the garage, you'll also find a debit card with your respective name on it. It will have access to the account we deposit your funds to, starting with your initial deposit of 1 years salary.

"So we get it all at once?!" Beca and Jesse asks.

"Let her finish," Chloe says.

"Yes. Now next, you will find your new drivers license, with an updated address, the key to that address also in the bag. Moving on to the main compartment of your bag. There you will find a training shirt," Aubrey smirks at Beca, ' A new pair of Airpods, programmed with an AI that only responds to your voice. Simply say codename and your codename to turn activate it. Chloe, your codename will remain the same,... Jesse, you will be codename: Tech Guy. Beca, you will be codename: Bishop.

"Yes," Beca says with excitement.

"Last but not least, your standard issued dart gun; each clip loaded with 8 darts, small but powerful. Additional clips will be stored in the office armory," Aubrey steps back to flip one of two switches on the wall. The besides them ascends like a garage door. Inside the three-walled room were three sections, each equipped with countertops and shelves and drawers.

They each get up and walk into the second part of the office. Beca walks over to the left to the section holding a shelved bow with multiple quivers of arrows hanging next to it, all loaded with arrows, and a vest hanging on the other side. On the counter, she finds a new iPhone, an utility belt housing a knife and a holster for her dart gun.

On the other side of the room, Jesse walks over to a section with a drone and its remote on the counter top, a tablet, and an iPhone. Shelved in his section is a pair of binoculars, a lockpick kit, and a vest.

Chloe finds herself in the middle section. She's been equipped with an extra dart gun, a vest and a baton. On her counter top, she also finds an iPhone, and an utility belt.

"The storage drawers underneath hold all your extra clips of darts and cleaning equipment. You all also get laptop, you know for your school work, but those will be up later. " Aubrey says.

"This is amazing," Jesse says, still examining the room.

"Tell me about it," Beca replies.

"Well I'll let you guys get to it.

"Wait, Aubrey, what's your codename?" Beca ask.

'I don't know yet," Aubrey leaves the room.

Jesse and Chloe walk out of the armory and start packing up their bags.

"Holding I'm just looking for…" Beca is searching through her drawers," Got it. A belt holster for my dart gun." Beca clips the holster to the back of jeans. She walks over to her bag grabs her gun and tucks it into her holster and pulls the bottom of her tank top and hoodie over it.

"I'll drive," Chloe dangles her key.

"Shotgun," Beca runs out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10 of the agents

" **Attention everyone in Target. You are being robbed**."

Beca, Jesse, and Chloe all look to the ceiling for the nearest speaker at the same time.

"Who robs a target?!" Beca yells.

"Criminals?" Chloe asks back.

Jesse laughs, but Chloe and Beca both look in his directions.

"She's getting good at that," Jesse says in his defense.

"Thank you Jesse," Chloe says proudly, holding her head up high, " So are we taking down some bad guys?"

"Can we do that?" Beca asks.

"Yea. We just won't have any overwatch, clean up, and I don't think Aubrey is aware of what's happening right now."

"So what do we do?" Jesse pulls out his phone and starts pressing and sliding his thumb across the screen, " The cops already know."

" We could disarm them?" Chloe pretends to karate chop her wrist, while looking over her shoulder.

Beca also looks in that direction, then looks at Chloe, her eyes closed shut for a moment.

"I, um, I actually don't know what to do right now," Beca looks at Jesse, " We won't have time to clean up after the darts, we can totally take them one by one, but we don't have time for that either. I don't have my bow. If we kill any of them and Aubrey finds out, she'll kill us dude."

"What if they kill each other?" Chloe moves closer to Beca and says in a lower tone, "Well not actually kill each other."

"Yea, we can frame one, send the cops after him. Easy and clean. "Jesse puts his phone away.

Beca thinks that over for a minute. She looks to Jesse and he nods, she looks over to Chloe and smiles.

"Okay, Chloe can you get us all a pair of those baseball gloves, lets leave the fingerprints nonexistent, ya know?" Beca laughs, "Jesse we're gonna go to the toy section, we need masks.

The three of them split into two groups. Chloe in one direction, Jesse and Beca in another.

Chloe stays crouched, dipping between aisles, running almost. She reaches the sporting goods sections, looking for the aisle with the gloves in it. After her third try, she dips into a new aisle. She grabs three pairs of gloves.

"I'm never going to think of Target the same again," Chloe says to herself. She walks to the other end of the aisle, Looks in both directions before disappearing again, making her way to meet Beca and Jesse.

Over by the toy section, Beca and Jesse are casually walking and talking. Occasionally checking their surroundings. They turn down one of the aisles, Beca immediately runs over and grabs a spider-man mask.

"Jesse, look," Beca crouches down and mimics a spider-man pose, "Pew. Pew," Beca shoots her hands out, "Make me some web fluid."

Jesse reaches to the other side and grabs a mask for himself, and places in front of his face.

"I'm Batman," Jesse says, adding a scratchiness to his voice.

They both laugh in unison and continue walking down the aisle. As they turn down another aisle, Beca grabs another item and laughs to herself.

"Alright, listen, I want you to check out the whole store, grab a bike maybe? Text us how many, I'll take Chloe and take out some bad guys." Beca points ahead of her.

"After I do that, I'll go scrub the video feed," Jesse points up, "I'll also round up some valuables, anything good they could've stolen."

"To help with the scapegoat plan? Cool. Cool. You get the goods, we'll get the guns." Beca laughs. They turn the corner, bumping into Chloe as she immediately rises up at the sound of the voices.

"Are you guys even trying not to be caught?" Chloe asks.

"Oh, um," Beca looks around, "Yea. We didn't run into a single person."

"I'm surprised." Chloe passes them both a pair of gloves.

"Here you go," Beca holds out a stormtrooper mask, " try not to miss any of your shots though."

'Yeah, okay," Chloe laughs.

"Alrights. Let's do this."

Jesse runs off, straight to the bike section, while on the way he grabs a bag off a nearby shelf.

Beca and Chloe begin walking off in the opposite direction.

"We just need to find one guy," Beca says, holding a finger up. She looks down at Chloe, " You know you don't have to crouch right? We practically want them to find us now. Right people who rob targets!?"

"I guess you're right," Chloe sighs.

"Look" Beca taps Chloe repeatedly on the arm, " There goes one," Beca and Chloe have turned the corner of an aisle, "Let's go."

Chloe turns back around into the aisle, She sprints as she circles back.

"Hey are you one of the guys, robbing Target?" Beca yells down the aisle.

"Don't move," The criminal yells back.

"I'm not going anywhere," Beca throws her hands up, " Her thought, she's definitely on the move," Beca points at Chloe.

Chloe comes out from another aisle, and sweeps the criminal off his feet from below. Beca reaches behind her hoodie, and pulls out her dart gun. She aims and pulls the trigger. The dart hits him in the shoulder as he falls to his side. Chloe slides around and presses her foot onto his wrist while grabbing his gun from his grip. Beca pulls out her phone to text Jesse.

 _We got the scapegoat._

 _Yea? Well I only found 5 people._

 _Where at?_

 _2 by the front, 2 in electronics n 1 just roamin the store._

"Jesse says there's 5 people around the store," Beca says to Chloe.

"You want this," Chloe gestures the gun to Beca.

"I got the next one."

"Hey!" Beca and Chloe both turn their heads in the direction of the voice. They both hear a shot fire off, they duck.

Chloe stands back up and fires at the criminal pointing a gun at them. She shoots him in the foot.

" _What was that?"_ They hear over a walkie-talkie.

"Tell him you're okay" Chloe continues to point the gun at him," Tell him," she gestures again.

"We're good. Just some warning shots." the robber says.

"Good," Chloe shoots him again, this time in the arm. He drops his gun and immediately reaches around for the new wound in his arm.

"Perfect," Beca runs off toward him picks the gun up off the floor and cocks it, " You coming?" She motions to Chloe.

Chloe jogs to catch up with Beca.

As Beca and Chloe reach the end of a big aisle, the walkway in front of them coming to an end, but splitting in both directions to other ends of the store. Behind the cell phone console and register in front of them, they see the back end of two of the criminals walking further down an aisle. Chloe taps Becas to get her attention, Beca immediately turns to notice. She grabs an item off the shelf closest to her and begins running behind Chloe who has motioned for her to follow. They slid across the counter of the register and duck behind it. Beca looks over the counter and tosses the object toward the aisle they saw the criminals walk down. After a moment, Beca looks around the corner and sees the two men.

"You take left, I'll take right?" Beca asks Chloe. They nod in agreement. Beca rises up from behind the counter, "Can we get you guys anything?" Gesturing with one arm, hiding her gun with the other. Chloe rolls her eyes. Beca pulls her gun from hiding, Chloe then takes that as her cue to rise as well, also revealing her gun at aiming at the criminals. They shoot simultaneously. Beca reaches out for a high-five, Chloe responds with a high-five, reluctantly.

"Let's take these guys in front, a little more, um, lowkey?" Chloe tilts her head, looking at Beca.

"You mean super serious? Okay." Beca ducks into a nearby aisle, " I've always wanted to breach an office." Beca smirks.

"Really?"

"You can never kill the fun. Chlo," Beca emphasizes Chloe's name.

Standing at opposing ends of the doorway, Beca and Chloe both check their surroundings once more time before, before knocking on the door. The door knob turns and they hear a click. Chloe steps forward and kicks the door in with her left foot.

"You guys got room for 2 more?" Beca quips. Chloe steps into the room gun pointed at one of the criminals standing near the safe, " Chloe, wait!" Beca signals toward the 2 hostages in the corner of the room. Chloe pauses.

"Let's not do anything harsh, now," Chloe says to the criminal she's pointing her gun at.

"Put your gun down then, you too" he says, his eyes shift to Beca, his gun still pointing at Chloe.

Beca and Chloe both take their pointer finger off the triggers. On the hand their palms are wide open, on the other their slowly kneeling down and placing their guns on the floor. Both criminals move forward toward Beca and Chloe reaching for the masks, resulting in them lowering their guard. Beca reaches out twists the arm of the criminal in front of her, disarming him. Beca continues to hold her grip with one arm and in one swift movement she pulls her dart gun from its holster, shoots the criminal near Chloe, then shoots the one in front of her. Chloe disarms the criminal in front of her and kicks him, speeding up his descent to the floor. Beca lets the other fall on his own as she turns to Chloe.

"So much for not using those too much," Beca hangs her head.

"We should be fine," Chloe reassures her, " Are you all okay?" Chloe turns her attention to the 2 employees crouched in the corner, "Let's get you out of here." Chloe gestures for them to follow.

Chloe and the employees leave the room and she closes the door behind her.

"She can't be in there, whoever that is," one of the employees says.

"It'll be just a minute," Chloe says.

"Well," the employees pauses, creating a lull in the conversation, "We're the managers here and we'd like to thank you both."

"Telling the cops, they turned on each other, and nothing about us would be thanks enough."

Beca comes from behind the closed doors, "We're good," she points to Chloe. She then points to the managers, " I wouldn't go in there til the cops clear it out," She starts into a jog, " Come on Chlo, Jesse should be ready for us."

"Is that gonna be like a thing now?" Chloe asks herself, following behind Beca. She waves back to the managers as she disappears into the aisles with Beca.


	11. Chapter 11 of the agents

"What I'm trying to say is if the plan isn't at least a little crazy, it's not going to work," Beca throws her hands up as they walk through the brightly lit hallway of their headquarters.

"There is truth in chaos," Jesse mimics a deeper voice.

Beca bursts into a fit of laughter, and Chloe stares at Jesse in confusion.

"I got it from a movie...I think,' Jesse follows up with.

Arriving at the top of the staircase, they turn and walk to the office.

"I'm so glad you all are getting along," They're met with the sight of Aubrey in the office sitting at their empty meeting table, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Beca and Chloe's immediate response is to look at each other, " Well she definitely knows." Beca says.

"Honestly...," Jesse was the only one attempting to answer Aubrey's question, looking in any and every direction but hers.

"No," Beca cuts back in, Aubrey makes eye contact with her, "We were just on our way to tell you," Beca pointing back out into hallway,

Chloe finally joined the conversation, "It all happened so fast."

"Did it now?" Aubrey asks back, she shifts her body to Chloe, " So fast but you had time to come up with that ridiculous scheme."

"Um, yea." Beca answers.

"And I'm supposed to believe this wasn't planned ahead?"

"Yup."

"Chloe?".

"Aubrey, we really had no idea, it was Beca's quick thinking that got us out of there without, you know, us actually getting robbed," Chloe admits.

Aubrey turns her gaze back to Beca, " Well then, Beca? Can I talk to you privately?" She gestures for them to walk and leave the office. Beca and Aubrey leave the office together and end their walk at the railing overlooking the designated open training space, " Beca. I would like for you to lead the team."

Beca pushes off the railing, pacing, fidgeting with her hands, she comes back next to Aubrey, "Whoa," Beca pauses, "Aren't you...I thought you would, cause you're in charge and all that."

"I'm still in charge, but this will be your team. I know what happened down there. While it was a bit," Aubrey swings her hand around, " Dramatic, it was thought out, you kept people safe, kept your team safe and since I'm being so honest right now, there wasn't much to clean up after either."

"Thats cool and all but I don't know. Why not Chloe?"

"I think you are more than capable of this."

Beca shifts her weight on the railing, " You know what. I'll give it a shot. I'm gonna go back in there," Beca points to the office, where they both can visibly see Chloe and Jesse watching and trying not to be suspicious about it.

Aubrey chuckles and motions for Beca to head back to the office. When they do get back to the office. When they do get back Beca immediately darts to her individual desk, grabbing her chair along the way. Chloe pats Jesse on the back and leaves the room, Aubrey following behind her,

Chloe points to Aubrey, "I can keep the card right? We didn't actually get to use it today." There's a nervousness to the laugh that escapes her lips.

"Why don't you give it back for now, and I'll give it back tomorrow," Aubrey voice trails off and as she and Chloe exit the room together.

Jesse strolls over to where he notices Beca just sitting, staring out the window.

"Are you brooding right now?" Jesse asks.

"No," Beca fails to hold back a smile, " I'm just thinking. She wants me to be team leader or whatever its called"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Chloe told me. Kind of ruined the surprise. I had this thought the other day, Chloe is like your call to adventure." Jesse starts to go on and Beca tilts her head at him., "Nevermind, just know I'll be here til it falls apart with you, if it falls apart of course."

"I know Jesse. I hope you're right.'

Chloe and Aubrey arrive back to the office surprised by the sight presented before them, Jesse leaning back in his chair, feet up on the table, the same table that Beca is seated on, pretzel style, with a smile on her face.

Beca looks up at the doorway, that smile still on her face, "Oh do we have plans," Beca watches as she can see a smile form on Chloe's face. She lets her gaze linger a little longer, " We obviously need to work out the kinks."

Chloe and Aubrey join them at the table and listen as Beca and Jesse go on to explain how they figure out a way to keep this organization from moving any more money, and eventually getting a lead on how to take them down once and for all.

It's after hours at the Bellas headquarters. Chloe was leaving the office when she ran her hand over the panel for the room and the lights went out. She heard music sneaking out from the control room for the training simulator. She turns the door handle and slides into the room to find the source of the music. " _I had it all together, now you make me feel like such a wreck,"_ Chloe hears over the speaker. When she walks over to the window overlooking the simulation she sees Beca, entering an office setting, and hallway starting at the elevator, leading to an office, the desks are organized in a grid, the light overhead dim, some of them out completely. She was running an obstacle course.

She watches Beca, bow in hand, run at full speed to a desk, pull an arrow out of the quiver, her hand extending over her head and look behind her. Chloe is not at an angle to see what Beca saw, but her attention returns to Beca, who jumps with all her might and corkscrews over a desk, while in the air the arrow releases from Beca's bow. Beca disappears behind the desk. Chloe realizes she's being chased, at the doorway of the office is a body, with an arrow pointing out of its chest. Two more shadows appear in the doorway. Beca shoots up from behind a cluttered desk facing their direction. Beca pulls two more arrows from her quiver, placing them in the notch on her bow. Chloe tilts her head in interest when she can see what is Beca registering her next moves; her shoulder and back stiffens. Chloe tilts her head as she watches on. Beca lets the arrows loose and they pierce the two men standing over their peer, their bodies are added to the pile. Beca stays in her position, catching her breath, sweat very evident on her face.

There's a loud bang and Beca shouts out. It may have been a simulation but vest worn can simulate pain when registering that you were hit by an opponent. Chloe flinches. Three more men arrive in the room, one armed with a gun, one with a knife another unarmed. They dash further into the office and surround the desk Beca is behind. Beca turns her head frantically when she notices the first of her remaining opponents. He reaches out to grab Beca, she grabs his arm and twists it. She pulls him in and smiles. Beca stands up, pulling this man up with her, with hand still gripping his arm, she grabs his neck and slams his head into the table. Keeping a hold of him, she uses his body to cover from a barrage of bullets, she then spins arounds, kicks the man with a knife, sending him back and losing his balance, knocking into a desk and spilling the papers atop it onto the floor.

Still being held on by Beca, the assailant tries to connect a hit with her. Beca groans. She runs between desks, away from the gunman, then back towards him, she kicks up and slides across the desk, slamming the unarmed man's face into the desk again. She's crouched down and has a gun pointed at her head. Beca pauses for a moment, her chest heaves as she gathers her composure. It only takes a split second. She dips her head to the left, reaches behind her, grabs the gun. He fires again. She disarms, in a series of twists and one close quarter hit to his wrist. She twists herself along his arm, hitting him in various spots, until he falls over. She's caught off guard when she feels a slash on her. A stinging pain. Beca turns arounds to the knifeman standing before her.

Beca's arms drop down to her side. Her arm swings out. A knife glides through the air, stabbing the remaining man in the thigh. Beca runs directly at him. He jabs at her, she dodges. In a flurry of swift movements she blocks a hit from the left, jabs him in the gut, grabs her knife, and slits both his hands.

Beca walks back over behind her desk, and picks her bow up off the ground. One by one, she loads her bow and discharges an arrow in each man's chest.

Beca throws up her right hand, her pointer finger and middle up next to each other and the simulation resets and the music pauses, "You look like a creep up there," Beca smirks as she looks up at Chloe through the glass.

"And you look like a superhero down there," Chloe replies, she notices the blush creep on Beca's face.

"You want to join?"

"No thank you. I'm getting ready to go home," Chloe waves her hands around.

"Okay."

"You want some water though?" Chloe points into the air, "I'll grab it for you."

Chloe disappears into the blackness of the room, a glimpse of light coming from the door opening and closing. Moments later Chloe appears through the doors, water bottle in hand.

"You really think you can finally be ahead of these people and stop them?" Chloe reaches out and hands Beca the bottle.

"Yeah. This plan actually puts us one step ahead of them already. It's..unexpected." Beca downs the water. There's a moment of silence between them,

"I just really love your confidence."

'We got to be right? Beca takes a step closer to Chloe, "Or we'd be eaten alive," Beca squints off in the distance, " I'm still new to this, I'm assuming that's what happens."

"I think you're going to be good for us," Chloe fixes her eyes on Beca.

"Oh, um, thanks," Beca forces a smile, " I like it here, so that means a lot." Beca waits, her face showing anticipation for Chloe to say something else, Chloe doesn't, instead she smiles again, brushes her curl behind her ear on the side. Instead she bites her lips, maintaining eye contact with Beca, " Are you sure you don't want to run one of these with me?" Beca points behind her, "I don't think I've ever seen you in action."

"I'm sure, I should get going." Chloe's face goes blank, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chloe vanishes from the room, leaving Beca there alone in silence. Beca sighs, she signals her hand once again the simulation restarts, her setting this time is a train car. She picks up her bow, and reaches for an arrow. Her hands down by her side, she takes a deep breath, "Lets go.'


	12. Chapter 12 of the agents

Beca and Jesse are waiting in line, at one of the many coffee shops in their still freshly-adopted neighborhood. Beca eyes take in the space around exposed brick walls. The two-tone tiles beneath her feet. The low-hanging lights over the register. Pastries presented behind a glass box. The menu is written with a variety of fonts. Breads and different coffees lined along the metal shelves behind the baristas. Half of the tables were filled with people, drinks and laptop sharing their space. The line is to the door, there's 2 people in front of Beca and Jesse, and one girl off to the side, awaiting her drink. Dark-haired and leggy, she effortlessly leaves the shop, making eye contact with Beca in the process before she disappears from Beca's sight.

"Dude, guess what I finally did," Beca leaned into Jesse. Her eyes still lingered out the window.

"Finally asked Chloe out?" Jesse whispers back.

"Dude," Beca, clearly unhappy with his response, smacks his shoulder, "Hey do you see that?" Beca points to a tan van, whose line of sight is also following the stranger from the coffee shop.

"What do you mean, 'dude'? It's been months." Jesse is quick to respond. The faint sound of an engine starting makes it through from the other side of that van takes off slowly, "Yeah I see that."

Beca turns to look at Jesse, "Haven't even clocked in yet," Beca skips off toward the door.

Beca sets a brisk pace to her walk. She pulls out her phone, going through the motion of unlocking her phone and dialing Aubrey."Yeah, hey, got a potential situation here. Kidnapping, 2 guys, tan van, teen girl. Looking like a bad recipe here," Beca pauses, "I can grab her now. They haven't made a move yet." Beca hangs up and increases her speed. She jogs up next to the girl, on her left side, her face avoiding the gaze of the men in the van. They continue down the block, full of local businesses and chain stores disguised as local businesses. The sidewalk is brimming with people, walking with coffee in their possession, walking their dogs or running. There are trees occasionally obstructing their view.

"Hey," Beca exaggerates how out of breath she is, "Beca… From the coffee shop," she points to herself.

"Emily," she replies with a smile, mimicking Beca's hand gestures.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Uh. Sure. So are you new around here?"

"No, but also Yes. I moved in a few months ago. I just heard about this place yesterday," Beca nods her back in the direction they came from.

"I go there everyday," Emily motions for them to cross the street, "I'm right over here." Emily points to a blue painted, brick townhouse in the middle of the block, shaded by the huge on the curb of the property, "Here, let me give you my number."

"Oh. Here." Emily types her number in Beca's phone.

Beca and Jesse arrive back to headquarters, a blacked out warehouse on top of a hill. Scanning their keycards and pulling up the winding driveway to the garage. They're greeted with the sight of Lily and Stacie holed up in their lab. On the main floor, Cynthia-Rose and Amy wave to them from the kitchen over a pot of coffee. Finally, they come across Chloe, seated on the upper level couch on the balcony.

Chloe sets her coffee down on the table in front of her, "Heard you guys got an early start this morning."

"You must've too," Beca swings her arm, pointing to the steaming coffee cup.

"I wanted to get a headstart on packing for our trip."

"It's gonna be fun," Jesse enters the office off to their side, "Oh. Hi, Aubrey."

Aubrey is already waiting for them, seated at the table. Beca and Chloe follow Jesse in, "Jesse, Beca, Chloe. Good morning."

"She's here to debrief isn't she?" Beca laughs. She straightens her back and claps her hands together, "Well ladies and gentleman, it's finally happening."

"She's been waiting all weekend to say that," Jesse moves to take a seat in his chair.

Beca deadpans to Jesse, upset from the interruption, "They're hitting two cities at once," Beca leans to the table and grabs a tablet, "Chloe and Jesse will be going to Ohio. Aubrey, you and I will be going to Montana. Our mission is routine, we stop the robbery. Chloe and Jesse will follow the other group back to their nest or whatever. You two are going to find out the layout. I'll be on standby in case there's any trouble." Beca makes eye contact with Jesse, " But there shouldn't be any of course."

Jesse cuts in, "Because we all know how much I hate trouble."

"Right. We leave in the morning," Beca activated the screen on the wall. She continues to go over the details of each location.

Packed, debriefed and prepared for their mission the following day, the team splits to do their own thing. Chloe and Aubrey went out for dinner.

Jesse spent his time in his apartment, the walls are a dark blue, the ceiling high, pop culture art scattered all along the walls, a framed movie poster, on the floor leaning against the wall. The lights hung across the ceiling, two seperate allow for sunlight to shine through. He's surrounded by screens. One monitor displaying live feed of their apartment building, one tracking police activity, another is a live feed of their headquarters. In front of him, a 70" TV is connected to a gaming system. Beca also spends her time engrossed by screens, much to Chloe's dismay. Beca spent her time on Jesse's couch, right next to him. A laptop off to her side, a tablet on her lap. As she mentioned to both Jesse and Chloe that she needed to find that van from that morning.

"I hate your job." Beca's ponytail whips around as she turns her head to Jesse.

"Well, I'm not a fan of yours either," Jesse chuckles.

"I actually think I'm done for the day," Beca gets up from the couch, she stretches. She lets out an exasperated yawn, " I'll see you tomorrow," Beca waves to Jesse, he mumbles in return.

The next morning was a bit quiet. The team sat on the jet as they flew to their destinations, Beca with her headphones, Chloe with a book, Jesse staring at a computer screen, and Aubrey taking a phone call. That particular morning was also peaceful at the office. The team was off on their mission. No one around bantering, shooting arrows, yelling questions from the balcony, or orders from their office. The office agents were all separated in their respective labs and offices.

"And that's another town saved," The silence is broken as Beca hands off her bag to Stacie, "I'd say we're getting pretty good at this."

"Yes. When you're not yelling bad jokes at the people shooting at us," Aubrey's reply causes Beca to look back at her.

"Good to have you blokes back," Amy presents herself, "Chloe called, they've ended up in New York City but there's a situation"

Beca looks from Aubrey to Amy to Stacie, "Guess I'm going to need that back," Beca raises her fist in the air, holding up a peace sign.


	13. Chapter 13 of the agents

"I can't believe I couldn't bring my arrows for this," Beca fastens her gloves and hides behind the concrete wall of a bleak parking lot. She approaches a black SUV, she sees one man, his reflection in the side view mirror, he's distracted. The window rolls down as Beca approaches, "Can you help me, I think I'm lost," The man turns to Beca, tilts his head, he reaches to his side, but Beca nods her head, bringing attention to her dart gun. She pulls the trigger.

Jessica and Ashley, the Bellas clean up duo, approach the vehicle.

"Do your thing I guess." Beca says, "Meet me at the address. I'm off to see the wizard," Beca disappears behind the cement wall, "Oh no! You almost surprised me," she yelled, still unseen. Her head peaks back to Jessica and Ashley, "Guys, there's another body over here,"

Beca is walking amongst the crowd of New York, when her phone vibrates.

"Oh my God, you finally picked up," Jesse answers the phone, out of breath, "So we got here to New York right? We cased the building, got everything we needed by the way, when down the street we heard gunshots go off. I mean a few of them at least. Chloe went to see what it is, and she came back to tell me that there is an agent from Europe also casing them. She said they popped up on her radar and followed them here."

"How smart of them."

Jesse laughs, "Problem is, her mission is to take them down now, like she's trying to convince us to join her. So right now I'm out checking out different rendezvous points."

"Tell her to come back with you and Chloe. We can all work together."

"We tried that already. She's doing this with or without us."

"Crap."

"Yea. So what do we do?"

"Keep her close. Listen I'm in the middle of something. I'll call you back."

Jesse reenters the five star hotel room, the bed done up, luggage neatly put off to the side, an array of pictures laid out on the desk, "Kommissar is it?" Jesse asks the German agent, who is currently raiding their equipment bag on the bed, she nods, "Is it possible you could wait like.." Jesse looks down to his watch, " Like another hour?"

"Are you sure Beca is coming?" Chloe stands up and enters the conversation, "Is she mad at all?"

"Um, yes, but um... no? She was busy."

"Since when is she too busy to talk and work?"

"Who is this Beca?" Kommissar asks.

"Team Leader," Chloe replies.

"Best Friend," Jesse follows.

"Is it bad that she's mad?" Kommissar familiarizes herself with the dart loaded weapons.

"Not for us, but I doubt Aubrey would let her bring arrows on this mission." Chloe looks to Jesse for reassurance.

"Doesn't matter, we do this now. I'm here, we've got the resources," She repacks her dart gun of choice, zips the bag, and heads for the door, bag in tow.

"That's my bag," Chloe follows behind her, she looks back to Jesse, "We got this, right?"

Jesse shrugs.

The three of them, Chloe, Jesse, and Kommissar walk through the crowded New York streets and arrive across from the building they will be raiding. They stop at a bench and take a seat.

"So the idea is to move from floor to floor. Starting up there," Jesse words falter as his voice fades out, he points up to the top of a stone building, "The idea is to take them out without alerting everyone at once. This would be easier with Beca here."

Chloe lets her face fall to the palm of her hand.

"She's not here, so we go in the front door." Kommissar rises from her seat leaving Chloe and Jesse behind.

Chloe chases after Komissar, reaching for her shoulder. Kommissar reaches back to grab Chloe's hands and throw it off her shoulder, "Please don't. This needs to happen," Kommissar disappears into traffic.

Chloe runs back over to Jesse, "We're up. I know Beca said just to keep an eye on her but we should probably make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

Jesse takes in a deep breath, "Lets go."

Chloe and Jesse arrive at the front entrance, crossing the threshold of the glass building to find multiple people out, bodies scattered around the modern, pale office lobby, darts sticking out from different parts of the body. Jesse comes to a stop and removes his drone, pulling his bag back onto his back, tablet in hand. Chloe drops her bag to the floor. She pulls out her throwaway darts and packs them away on her utility belt.. Equipped with two dart guns, Chloe signals to Jesse it's time to move forward.

"Codename Tech Guy," Jesse chuckles.

"Codename Bella," Chloe takes off in a sprint. Jesse chuckles again.

Six floors later, after picking off her strays, Chloe and Jesse catch up to Komissar.

"We're gonna run out of darts." Jesse quips.

"I know," Chloe fires two darts from her gun, she looks back to Jesse, "I'm sorry. She just left so many strays."

The hallways are long, the walls are gray and bare, lined with doors, rectangular lights patterned across the ceiling. Chloe and Jesse turn the corner to find Kommissar face to face with a towering, stocky man. Kommissar, she's run out of darts, she throws her gun to the ground, enters a fighting stance. He blocks her punch, grabs her wrists, lifts her from the ground and throws her against the wall. Chloe runs to grab the gun and slides it back to Jesse.

Chloe fires two darts, one to his chest, one to his thigh. It has no effect. She looks back to Jesse, who shakes his head and signals with one finger. She sharply turns her head back around. Chloe pushes her body forward, running, she reaches down to her utility belt, and grabs a dart, she pushes off the ground, kicks off the wall. Chloe reaches out and wraps her arm around the neck of the man blocking their path, sticking a dart in his neck. She interlocks her hands and arms, and kicks down, choking him and bringing him down. Landing in a crouch, Chloe watches as he falls over and Jesse reveals himself from behind the wall.

"Beca would've loved to see that." Jesse points to Chloe, a smile on her face.

"She actually taught me that one."

"You know what, that makes sense," They all continue down the hallway," It's got the teachings of 'Master Beca' written all over it." Jesse's hands lingering in the air from air quotes.

"Don't run away, run towards it," Chloe spits out.

"Use what's around you." Jesse fires back, Chloe looks at him, her eyebrows raised, " She's taught me a few things to defend myself," His laughter filling the now empty office space.

"Make yourself hard to reach,"

"Don't forget the infamous-"

"Make sure they stay down," they finish together.

"I'm... intrigued by this team leader," Kommissar reminds them of her presence.

As they reach the next floor, an alarm suddenly goes off. They all look at each other. Behind them, four men yell, "Stop right there!" A total of four guns pointed their way. Before anyone could react, the four gunmen dropped to the ground. Beca appears from around the corner, behind the men, standing in front of the elevator. She waves. The elevator dings, the sound of the elevator settling on the floor creaks through the doors. Beca backs herself up against the wall, next to the elevator doors. The silver, reflective doors slide open. Beca crouches, she swings her leg around to turn and faces the open elevator. She fires off her gun, while reaching for her secondary dart gun, she pushes off into a barrel roll.

Entering the elevator, she kicks out her leg, knocking a gunman to the side, firing both of her guns into the chest of another. The remaining gunman aims down to where Beca was and fires his gun. She is already ducking to the right reholstering her guns, rising up. She swings her arm, her fist connecting with the gunman's cheek, her arm continues its swing, wrapping around his arm that was still extended. She disarms him, keeping her grip on his wrist, she then elbows him in the face with her other arm. Releasing her grip, she spins around, pulls out her gun and fires it at his chest.

"I think she's showing off for you." Jesse slaps Chloe's shoulder.

"Stop it," Chloe counters.

Beca meets them at their spot in the hallway.

"You must be Bec-" Kommissar's words are cut off, her knees give in and her body thuds on impact to the floor. Chloe and Jesse watch and turn back to see Beca's arm extended, her gun pointing where Kommissar stood, "Were you guys planning to help?"

"You didn't look like you needed it," Jesse gestures to the elevator.

"Yeah," Chloe laughs.

"Let's go. There's nothing else here. Cops get called in 10 minutes." Beca walks off, "Jessica and Ashley, she's on the 5th floor."

"She's mad." Jesse leans into Chloe, "With no bow. I feel sorry for the other 15 or so floors. We've been here for hours, no one even knew she was here I think."

"I- I think, I'm really turned on right now." Chloe whispered.

"What was that?" Jesse takes off, Chloe following behind him.

"Nothing."

On the flight back, Beca tells the story of her infiltrating that building, "I realized I needed to get over here ASAP. Aubrey's back home, on the phone trying to figure why we weren't involved. Meanwhile, she told me to handle her," Beca points to the seat currently holding Kommissar.

They landed and escorted Kommissar back to their headquarters. Once there, they leave her in an interrogation room in the basement. And go to meet Aubrey in her office. Aubrey instructs the team to wait while she discusses with her peers the details of Komissars return.

There was an eerie silence throughout the Bella warehouse, each Bella off working on different things. Chloe was in the kitchen area when she was confronted by the sight of Kommissar sneaking down the hallway. Beca is up in the office, perched on the meeting table. Her and Jesse are trying to think through how to find these people again.

"Beca!" Chloe yells up to the office immediately. Chloe rounds the counter and runs to confront Kommissar. They engage in combat. Kommissar swings, Chloe blocks, Kommissar tries to gain the upper hand, Kommissar's fist lunges forward, Chloe dodges and deflects, she turns in to grab hold of the extended arm, but Komissar brings her arm in and around Chloe. Kommissar brings Chloe in close, stomps her foot down on Chloe's, she pushes Chloe back and palm strikes, left hand then right hand.

Chloe falls back and stumbles to the ground. Kommissar walks over to the kitchen area counter and grabs a knife, she throws it. Chloe flinches when she notices an arrow intercepts the knife. She looks up to see Beca standing against the balcony railing, her arm still extended with her bow, the other hand still connected at her cheek, another arrow already drawn. Chloe gets up and regains her balance and draws her gun on Kommissar.

"This is your team leader? She stays away from the action, she wasn't in New York, she fires her arrow from up there." Kommissar steps forward, teasing Chloe.

"I'll have you know. I was on standby in case something like...well, your leggy...bewitching-self happened." Beca responds, Chloe continues to look at Beca, eyebrows furrowed. Beca leaves from the railing and comes down the stairs. Arrow aimed at the foreign agent trying to escape.

"So what you'll dart me, I'll escape again, you'll make some more jokes, I adapt, actually make it out next time."

"You'll go looking for the men who escaped today, lead us right to them, we take them down, we take you back to wherever. Sounds good to me."

Beca comes down from the office balcony, into the open space, the vibrant kitchen filled with colorful appliances, and dark, dull training equipment to the other side. Beca takes steps closer to Kommissar. Beca and Chloe catch each other's eyes, Chloe desperate for a look of confidence. Beca passes by Chloe, whispering in her ear. Kommissar lunges forward. Beca drops her bow and arrow. Kommissar swings her leg with power at Beca, the small agent deflects but the kick is followed up with another. Kommissar launches off the ground, throwing a two-punch combo. Beca falls back from the flurry of hits, she wipes away blood from her lip

"Are you mad because I shot you?" After regaining her balance, Beca is confronted with a roundhouse kick, she deflects with both her arms. Beca drops and swings around into a sweep kick, knocking Kommissar to the ground. Beca rises up and lifts her leg as if to stomp on the smug fighter. Kommissar reaches up, grabs Beca's leg and swings her to the floor.

"Your team told me all about your strategy. This is open space, nothing for you to use, and I've got a good reach."

Beca launches forward, knee first, Kommissar parries. Beca and Kommissar spend minutes countering, evading and deflecting each other's hits. They find themselves in a stalemate, arms intertwined.

.

"I'm here, because you couldn't even do the job. You're new here. Did you really think this wouldn't turn out well for me?" Kommissar taunts.

"Beca, I don't know about this," Chloe advises Beca from across the room.

Beca is still for a moment. "I had a feeling something weird was going on. You guys over there, across the pond, you don't take Aubrey or us seriously. You're just a bully. And do you want to know why Aubrey recruited me?" Beca takes a deep inhale. She looks over to Chloe. Beca breaks away. Kommissar begins another burst of attacks, she swings her leg, Beca dodges, that same leg touches down and flies at Beca again. Beca deflects the kick with her opposing leg, using that momentum and punches Kommissar in the face. Beca launches herself forward again, kicking Kommissar in the chest. Kommissar's body flings back, Beca grabs her wrist, pulling her back, she sidesteps and tucks Komissar's extended arm under her own, striking Kommissar with her elbow. Beca raises Kommissar's hand, and swings under, striking her opposition three times, once in the thigh, once the stomach and once in the face. Kommissar stumbles and keels over.

Beca leans her back, looking at Chloe, "I hate bullies," Beca slumps to the ground, unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14 of the agents

Beca awakes to a sideways perspective of the balcony lounge. In front of her was a glass table, 2 coffee cups atop coasters, steam escaping from the top. Her head was lying against the black couch cushion, her legs extended, resting on top of the lap of Chloe.

"Did we get her?" Beca groans out. The lights were bright, there was a haze obstructing Beca's vision. She sits up anyway, "So that is what that feels like."

"Easy there, Beca." Chloe assists Beca, " Yes, we got her.", there's a modicum of a smile on Chloe's face, "You are absolutely crazy, you know that?"

"Thanks I guess."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah. I mean, I knew you'd be okay, but still. I-I didn't like seeing you like that." Chloe's gaze moves to the carpet below her feet, also a solid black, coming out from under the couch.

"You okay?"

"Of course," Chloe shifts her weight, she turns her body to Beca, her leg crossed underneath her, " I was uh, actually thinking, I know things are about to get crazy here and I wanted to ask you now since, everything is kind of just happening now. When we're done with these guys, would you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Okay, yeah. There's this place I wanted to try, they deliver to our place I think," Something clicks in Beca's eyes, "Wait, are you asking me out? Like on a date?"

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Chloe shifts back to sitting, facing forward, "I thought you might've been interested."

"No, I am. Let's do it." Beca rests her head on the top of the cushion, "Can we still do that place though? I'd hate to go out and get into a fight on a date. You know?"

"You really had me there for a second," Chloe got up from the couch, she clapped her hands to her side, then clapped them together, "Great. Good. Okay."

Their moment is interrupted by Jesse. He and Aubrey emerge from the office, tablet in hand.

"Guys, I found something or some things," Jesse waves his tablet, "One of the cars came up on airport cameras. They've left the country."

"You're kidding," Beca deadpans, she leans forward, her hands folded, arms propped up on her knees.

"That's not even the best part. They flew to Europe."

"Oh boy."

"I'd hold on to that," Jesse swipes his finger across his screen, "Their other 2 cars also disappeared for a moment, but then came up parked outside a restaurant."

"Oh, a restaurant? Plenty of tables to jump over," Beca notices Chloe as she snickers.

Jesse rolls his eyes, "A restaurant that you two now have a reservation at," Jesse's attention is back on his tablet.

"Undercover. My favorite." Chloe's face lights up, " Should we get dressed up?"

Aubrey steps out from behind the wall that bends to the hallway, the group acknowledging her presence, "Fare and Feed. Downtown, it's upscale casual, so yes you should dress up in something beside your usual band tees and tank top. Stacie has clothes for you downstairs."

"Reservation information is on your phones," Jesse reverses back into the office.

"Get information, no knocking heads. Beca," Aubrey turns on her heels, back into her office.

It was time for Beca and Chloe to prepare for their night. They rise up from the couch in sync. Beca pauses at the top of the stairway.

"Wait up," Beca turns back and grabs a coffee cup from the table, "Going to need this,"she mumbles to herself.

Beca and Chloe descend down into Stacie and Lilly's lab. White drawers, with black countertops, lined in an L-shape against a white wall. Glass windows, the height of the room give view to the hallway on the side and the garage. Different rows of desks, things littered across the tabletops, sitting on wheels like carts. Filled beakers, empty darts, and unassembled guns. Computer chips, simulation vests, and wires. Computer monitors and gadgets. It was also worth taking note of the variation of cheesy motivational posters hanging on the wall.

Chloe backs her jeep into a parking of space across the street from _Fare & Feed_. The car doors slam shut behind them. Beca and Chloe cross the street dipping between traffic. They split up, tapping the bumpers of the black SUVs on the other side. "Bugs planted," Chloe is back by Beca's side.

In the restaurant they are greeted by a hostess, Chloe gives the name they used for the reservation. The hostess begins to grab menus, when she's approached by a man in a black blazer and black shirt. He whispers into her ear. She turns her head to the group of men sitting at the table in the middle of the dining space. Beca nudges Chloe and nods in that same direction. The hostess has a change of mind and tells the duo they no longer have a table for them. They're escorted from the restaurant. Back in the jeep, Beca and Chloe are instructed to hold off until they formulate another plan. Chloe drives them back to headquarters.

Later that night, Beca is alone in her dimly lit apartment, the only light being from the TV and it reflecting off the hardwood floor. The television hung on an exposed brick wall, a white TV stand with drawers beneath it. Beca is reclining on her blue couch when she notices light shining up, passing through her space from the street. Out of her third floor window she sees a black SUV, the tires crunch over the asphalt and the car pulls in against the curb. Beca reaches for her phone, checking the blips on their tracking app. The closest one is right next to her current location. She goes back over to the window, trying to stay out of sight. She sees 3 men exit the vehicle and split up. Beca races to her door and abandons her apartment.

A thud echoes throughout the building. Moments later, Chloe and Jesse run into each in the stairway leading to the third floor. Beca comes behind them, taking heavy breaths.

"Oh. Hey guys." Beca says in between breaths.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks. The door to Beca's apartment creaks open in front of them. Chloe notices the gun immediately, pulling the door shut on the arm extended from inside and disarms it. She pushes the door open again, slamming it into the body behind it. Chloe forces herself inside, and jabs the unknown person in his neck, he falls to his knees choking. Chloe grabs his head and pulls it in while thrusting her knee out at the same time.

"We're being hunted." Beca finally admits, "Gather everyone at the warehouse."


	15. Chapter 15 of the agents

Aubrey, once asleep on her bed, turns over to check her phone, with its screen lit up, ringing and vibrating on her nightstand. "Aubrey," she answers, "Where are you now? Okay. I'll meet you there. Aubrey hangs up the phone. Still in bed she sees a shadow slip through the crack in her open door. Aubrey reaches under the pillow and pulls out a dart gun and fires at the figure that appears in her doorway. She jumps out of bed and in a flurry of movements, she grabs pants,and a Bella shirt. As she steps out of her closet, she hears a creak from the floor in the hallway, she pauses until another assailant dressed in all black appears in front of her, surveying the room. She shoots a dart into his back.

Aubrey descends onto the first floor of her home, down her sleek, curved staircase, her gun pointed out in front of her. She fires another dart into the man standing in her foyer. Through the dining room and into the kitchen, she spots someone else in the shadows. Aubrey fires her gun, but she misses and the dart lodging itself into her cabinets. She runs further into the kitchen, a middle island separating her and the last man standing. She grabs a knife in passing and he tries to jump up and slide across the island counter. Aubrey dodges out of the way and stabs his hand catching it as he drags across the counter, she grabs his wrists, looks him in the eye and shoots a dart into his shoulder. His eyes close and his body slides and drops to the floors

Tires screech as Chloe breaks her Jeep to a stop in front of the gates to their headquarters. The gravel beneath her tires kicks up as she takes off. Chloe and Jesse race inside, Chloe to the holding cell and Jesse to the operations room to check the cameras. Chloe reaches the door and sees no one inside. She slams her hand against the panel next to the door. It opens and Chloe darts inside and finds a folded piece of paper on a chair in the corner. Jesse watches on the screen as Chole unfolds the paper and reveals the note on the inside.

"If you must know how I got out, check your security footage," Chloe read aloud. She looks around for any clues Kommissar might've left behind.

At a keyboard, Jesse rhythmically taps at the keys, bringing up old footage.

Over the speaker he hears Kommissar huff as she looks at her watch, then steps up to the camera. "I'm really an agent. I am not, however, a fan of the way our organizations conduct their business. Foolish if you ask me, to spend so much of your own money on a crusade that will never end. If you really want to take down that so-called system that ignores the crimes we go after, we should hit them where it hurts. In their pockets. Take their money from them and use it to start anew.

The screen goes to static, then an empty holding room reappears. "We're screwed," Jesse sighs.

Gunshots ring throughout a cement underground parking garage. Jessica and Ashley are pinned down behind a car that is not theirs.

"Why did we lore them down here?" Jessica asks.

"So they don't shoot up our apartment, obviously." Ashley's response is light but looks at Jessica like she means it, "Oh gosh, we sound like the field team. We're pinned down and we're having an entire conversation about something not important."

"Maybe this will work out for us like it does for them."

"Okay Jessica, what would the field team do then?"

"Probably start shooting," Jessica gets choked up when she inhales..

"They have actual guns though." Ashley nods to the dart gun she is holding.

Jessica stands from where she is and fires her weapon. She hears a man grunt and the sound of a body smacking against a car in the distance.

The two other gunmen goad and taunt the duo from coming out from hiding.

"You didn't happen to see where the others were standing did you?" Ashley crooks her neck.

"No, but I can do it again," Jessica stands up again.

"Wait, no-"

"Ah. Okay."

"Are you crazy?!"

Jessica and Ashley are still crouched behind a vehicle with two gunmen approaching.

"They are like right there," Jessica's voice shakes, her eyes looking all around.

"On three. One, two. Three, "Ashley pops up from behind the hood of the vehicle and shoots a dart in the chest of the men.

Jessica follows her lead. The sound of her gun sending a dart through the air right after Ashley's. "I never know if you mean when you say three of after."

Ashley rolls her eyes.

The entire team decides to meet in the garage. Chloe and Jesse would come down to meet Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley arriving at the same time.

Aubrey's engine cuts off first. She appears from the inside of her vehicle. "Are you two okay?"

"Kommissar is gone," Chloe and Jesse answer simultaneously.

"And where's Beca?" Aubrey moves on to her next question.

"We don't know, "Chloe speaks up.

Seconds later, another vehicle would shine it's headlights into the garage as it approached. Aubrey let out a sigh of relief as she watched Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Flo exit from their car.

"Is Beca with you?" Chloe doesn't hesitate to ask.

"No, we haven't seen her," Stacie stepped up, " She just told us to get here ASAP."

Chloe and Jesse share a look. If everyone was in the garage and safe, there was only one thing Beca would be doing right now. Jesse takes off first, Chloe follows behind him as they climb the stairs and rush to the operations room.

Aubrey turns to look at the remainder of her team. "Does anyone need any kind of help?"

They all shake their heads no.

"Alright. Let the field team worry about Beca. I need you all to run diagnostics on this place, then lock it down."

The group separates into its usual pairs and split before Aubrey.

Upstairs in the operations room, Chloe and Jesse work feverishly to find Beca's location. So far they have nothing on where she could be.

"Her phone is off, she cut off her car tracker. Our surveillance system hasn't picked her up. Like we get it Beca, you're good at this. Don't have to be so dramatic," Chloe sighs. Chloe steps next to a seated Jesse. "Did she leave you anything?"

"Nothing. I was just as surprised as you are."

"How did she know they were in the building?"

"She did tell me she was keeping an eye on the tags," Jesse sits up in his seat, "We're not going to find Beca."

"Jesse-"

Not like this," Jesse interrupts her, "That came out harsh listen, what I mean is, Beca is hunting right now. We can literally just go to anyone one of their homes and are highly likely to run into her."

"Can't we find practically anyone from here though?'

"Well yeah, but no one knows how to hide here better than Beca does."

"Alright but I don't think Aubrey will like the guessing game. So if I was Beca how would I handle this?"

"You were watching the tags and noticed they started moving," Jesse leans forward.

"Naturally I check each tag's trajectory, try to figure out their move."

"You notice they're heading towards different locations of importance to The Bellas. People's homes."

"I already have a plan, don't I? Something like make them think you're not home so there's the element of surprise." Chloe starts pacing around the room.

"Yeah that's something. You're also going to want to help the ones who can't defend themselves first. Our building can take care of itself," Jesse points between the two of them, "Aubrey can too. Jessica and Ashley are tactically trained. That leaves Amy, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, and Flo.

"I text them all to meet up and get to the warehouse ASAP. Now each place also has the surprise of no one being home. They'll have to search the whole place before they leave. Gives me time."

"Which is why you sent us here right away and not to get them, that was already done. This is important because…"

"I need to maximize my resources, if I know I'm going out, I need someone to make sure this isn't some kind of distraction...which means I'm suspicious of what's at the warehouse..

"Kommissar. Well I guess that answers that question."

Chloe pauses and leans against a table, "Doesn't tell us where she is though."

"The tags. Why didn't I think of that before? The tag to the truck outside our building is off. A bunch of them are turned off actually. Another just went off right outside the city."

"The city. Take out the guys in the apartments first, they'll cause the most trouble, and because you'll want to check here last, it's better to go to the houses in the burbs before coming here."

"Oh that's good," Jesse turns back to his keyboard, "Looks she only has one more place left to go," Jesse stands from his seat. "We should take the vests right?"

"Oh yes."


	16. Chapter 16 of the agents

Chloe and Jesse were on the hunt for Beca. With Kommissar and her men on the loose and everyone already gathered at Bellas headquarters, the only thing left to do was make sure Beca was safe, or make sure she hadn't killed anybody. There has been no noise about her activity and no sign of her so far. The only thing they have is a tracker Chloe planted on an SUV earlier that night.

Chloe turns the corner and approaches a block of suburban houses. "Is that tracker still on?"

"Yeah. Wait," Jesse leaned over his tablet, "It just went off. She's there."

"I'm taking a shortcut," Chloe shifts in her seat, she grabs onto the gearshift, her arm jerks as the tires beneath them squeal and the Jeep drifts around the corner and disappears down the dim lit street.

Jesse turns to see Chloe still focusing on the road and smiling.

"I've always wanted to do that," Chloe squeals.

"You know what, I see why you two would work now." Jesse mumbles to himself.

"Huh?" Chloe looks over shoulder at Jesse for a moment

"Nothing. So how are you and Beca?" Jesse purses his lips.

"Good I guess. I asked her out." Chloe shrugs.

"And?"

"She said yes."

"Oh okay. Good." tension leaves from Jesse's shoulders as they drop and he sighs.

"But I did say after we're done with all this though." Chloe cringes, "So it's not like happening any time soon."

"I just like that it's out there now. I swear if I had gone through another mission listening to both of you beat around the bush, I might've gone deaf."

"I feel like that's super mean, "Chloe squints at Jesse, "to deaf people."

"Probably is, I'm sorry but you get the point."

Their Jeep approached the last known location of the trackers activity. There was no sign of Beca near the vehicle. Chloe slowly pulled up to the house in question and saw no activity. Jesse rolls his window and deploys his drone, while Chloe circles the neighborhood.

"Did you know Jessica and Ashley lived together?" Jesse asks.

When they come to a stop at a red light, another black jeep stops across the street. Chloe notices the car and tries to see past the bright LED lights shining in her view.

"Jesse, bring the drone back, I think that's her." Chloe slaps Jesse's shoulder repeatedly.

"That could be anybody, Jeeps are really popular around here," Jesse tilts his head and looks to the ceiling, "Was that point?" Jesse reaches out and pulls his drone inside the car. "If that's her, then she definitely noticed us."

"Maybe not?"

Jesse gestures toward the now turning Jeep, "Well."

Chloe and Jesse follow the suspicious Jeep across the edge of the city to a private airport. Jesse immediately recognizes the airport.

"This is where those guys landed earlier. But why come here?" Jesse questions.

"Kommissar," Chloe and Jesse say aloud together.

The jeep they followed, backs into a space and shuts off. The duo watch but no one exits the car.

"Alright, I'm just going to go check." Chloe removes her seat belt and opens her door.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Jesse also unfastens his seat belt. "I'll come with you."

"You realize I? Stay in the car."

"No, I watch TV. Never stay in the car."

They appear from behind the car doors as the sound of the car doors closing ring in the silent air. Chloe and Jesse both cross the street and approach the driver side window. Soon as the driver seat is within their view they see Beca. She was leaning forward into her hands pressed into the steering wheel. Jesse knocks on the window and Beca jumps. She looks up at them, her eyes bloodshot, tears running down her face, a cut from her forehead leaking down the side of her face. Her hands were bruised and bloody and now had a grip on the wheel.

Her hand disappears for a moment as the window between them descends into the door. Beca wipes away the tears from her face with her forearm. She then points forward to another black Jeep parked up ahead. "If you guys are looking for the Jeep, it's over there."

"We'll worry about that in a second," Chloe reaches for Beca's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"She got away," Beca begins to cry again. "This is all my fault."

"Aw Beca, no. This isn't your fault.

"Yeah, we had no idea this was some elaborate scheme."

"Aren't we supposed to know that kind of stuff though?"

"We're not perfect, we can't know everything." Chloe pulls her arm back. "Do you want to come back with us? I'll make you some coffee. We can sit and talk.

"Okay, but we can't stay at the warehouse anymore."

"What? Why not?" Jesse raises his voice, "Never mind I get it."

"So what are we going to do?" Chloe asks.

"Well," Jesse responds again, "We could always go to your cabin."

"You have a cabin?"

Beca reveals her keys she pulls from the ignition.

"Of course you do," Chloe smirks, "What kind of secret agent would you be if you didn't have a cabin."

"I love it," Jesse reaches out for a high-five.

Chloe and Jesse slap their hands together then notice Beca again who is unfazed by their gesture.

Chloe speaks up again, "Let's head back."

At the bottom of a hill, hidden behind a patch of trees was Beca's house, hidden away from prying eyes. The Bella's Jeeps all pulled in onto the unpaved driveway.

"This is not a cabin, this is a cabin-themed house. "Chloe points as she got out of the car. "Look at how big this is. I could live here."

"Why are you screaming?" Beca groans.

"I'm not screaming, you just woke up."

"We always called it the cabin cause it was so far away."

"An hour is far to you?"

"It is when you're a kid."

With everyone settled in for the night, the house was as quiet. The bed squeaks as Beca tosses and turns in bed, she gets up to leave the room. The floorboards creak underneath her feet. She notices Aubrey's room light is still on as she passes by. Beca exits through the side door and takes a small walkway, putting distance between herself and the house.

As Beca drags her feet along in the grass, as she checks her surroundings and sees what she thought was a flash of light. She hears a twig snap. Beca cuts off her flashlight, pulls out her dart gun and whips around.

"Don't shoot."

Beca turns her flashlight back on and points it in front of her. It was Aubrey.

"Are you also into reflective walks, or were you just looking for me?" Beca asks.

"Little bit of both?" Aubrey shrugged. She motions for them to keep walking.

Beca nods and continues down the path.

They come to a stop at the edge of the dirt, water a feet beneath them . The water glistens as it reflects the night sky and the stars and streams pass them. Aubrey and Beca cut off their flashlights and stare into the darkness.

"Can I tell you something?" Aubrey cuts into the silence.

"Sure."

Aubrey sighed. "Kommissar was my partner before I got promoted. We worked together for 5 years."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"I got picked to be a director and she stayed over there as an agent. I wanted her to come be on my team but I hadn't seen or heard from her until this last mission."

"Uh, can I tell you something?" Beca sits on a rock nearby. "We know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Aubrey was surprised, not because Beca seems to have knowledge of her past but because Beca seems to be unbothered by her relationship with Kommissar. "I may not be around much longer. But you guys seem like you'll be alright."

"What? Why? Because of her?"

"She's created an entire organization of her own just to see me fail. Makes this all my fault."

Beca wasn't sure how to respond at first. Seeing Aubrey vulnerable, she saw someone else who felt the same way she did. She thought maybe this wasn't all on her. "I think this might be both of our faults."

"Oh Beca, no. This isn't your fault."

"I let her get close, then I let her get away. I let the team storm the building with her. They could've gotten killed."

"Beca, things have been messy, but I think you're doing great." Aubrey turns to look at Beca. "You know, I'm really glad to have you on the team, Jesse too."

There was another moment of silence.

"Do you really think I'm good at this?" Beca 's shoulders drop, she could notice Aubrey looking at her, taken aback by the sudden question. "Cause it doesn't feel like it."

Aubrey stares into Beca's eyes, searching for the right way to respond. "I- I have seen very few people with such a natural talent for what we do."

"What if I end up just making you look bad? I want them to take you seriously."

"I can't put that kind of pressure on you."

"I want to help. I don't know what else to do."

"The only thing that's going to help me is stopping Kommissar."

"Let's do it. Let's stop Kommissar." Tears were pooling in Beca's eyes.

"Beca."

"I mean it. I've never felt more at home than I do right now, and not because we're at my uncle's cabin. Beca was full on crying, tears rolling down her cheek. I don't want to let that back-stabbing, overgrown european take that away from me. Also I don't know what else to do." Beca was trying to not to sob. "She's such a bully, Aubrey. What are we going to do?"

"First starters we should get some sleep."

Beca didn't actually get any sleep that night. Instead she borrows Jesse's laptop and does some research. She finds what she was looking for, but notices the sun was rising, the light was starting to trickle into the house via the windows. It's the calm before the storm, Beca didn't know everyone's sleep schedule, and it was morning, people were bound to start making their way into the kitchen, her current space.

When Beca returns, she comes back to an active place. Cynthia-Rose was sitting on the patio, coffee cup in hand, she was the first person Beca greets on her way back inside. Stacie and Flo were in the kitchen, cooking, Beca was unsure of what. Aubrey and Jesse were on the couch chatting in the living room, the scene left Beca wondering.

"Oh good, everyone is awake. I have an announcement, if everyone can gather 'round. Actually you guys can keep doing your thing," Beca laughs, "Ew, that sounded so formal."

Aubrey and Jesse shift their attention to Beca.

"So I've been thinking. We need to reset, come back to this Kommissar mission with fresh eyes," Beca pauses. "I've got a mission for us."


	17. Chapter 17 of the agents

The clouds move to cover the sun, bright and shining down on the beachfront area. Squinting, Beca pushes her sunglasses up, her hand resting atop her eyebrows, she scans around her before disappearing behind her shades again. Beca, Jesse, and Chloe stood side by side, leaning against the railing on a boardwalk. Each occupied with the ice cream they purchased, Chloe and Jesse holding a cone, while Beca stared down in her small plastic bowl with a pink spoon as an accessory.

Families and groups of young friends walked past the trio in a blur. Bike strolled along the aged wood, the squawks of seagulls filling the salty air.

"You guys look ridiculous," Beca smirks at Chloe.

"No, we're blending in," Chloe responds before finishing her lick of ice cream.

"Are you?" Beca's brows furrow behind her sunglasses.

"Are you just mad cause you didn't get matching sunglasses with us?" Jesse leans forward.

"Definitely not that," Beca's brows raise back, her voice raises slightly and points her head at Jesse.

"We spotted his so-called discreet security team as soon as we got here," Chloe swings her cone around while she talks, " I can't imagine whoever wants to kill him hasn't done so too."

"So we do the exact opposite?" Beca asks.

"I think we look like regular people," Jesse smiles.

"Well as regular people, you still look ridiculous," Beca turns and leans forward against the railing behind them. See looks around the beach, then down at her melting ice cream, then back at the sand ahead of her. "I haven't seen anyone suspicious yet."

"Me either," Chloe says. "So what do you say team leader, are we off-duty?"

"I guess we are."

"Let's at least go back to the hotel, then be off duty. Yeah?" Jesse chimes in.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes Beca, it does,"

The group begins to walk along the boardwalk. When they hear a woman scream. The crowd around them disappeared and spread along the edge of the wooden panels. A woman stands off in the distance continuing to scream and pointing at two men on bicycles, peddling in their direction. Beca and Chloe look at each other and laugh, they both hand Jesse their ice cream not paying attention to him struggling to hold it all. Chloe reaches behind her back underneath her shirt. A faint whirring sound escapes from behind her, she discreetly flings her arm out. One of the bikers reaches for his neck. Beca sidesteps to let him pass, but not before hemming his shirt and pulling him off his bike, she pulls him close and grabs the stolen purse from him. Beca takes the dart from his neck and let's him fall. Beca looks at both Jesse and Chloe and nods back in the direction of the hotel, Chloe dips through the crows and disappears, Beca slides the purse to Jesse who returns it to the lady standing, surrounded by onlookers, he reaches out to her and walks back into the crowd.

Jesse catches up to Beca and Chloe.

"Don't say it," Beca doesn't even turn to look in his direction. "We can go back to the hotel."

The trio walked down a side street, shadowed by the buildings it was sandwiched between. It was a few moments when all three of them clocked a group of 4 men following behind them.

"We're never going to make it to the hotel are we?" Jesse quickly turns his head forward.

"Hey," they hear someone yell at them .

Beca was the first to turn around. It took every bone in her body not to confront them.

"Come on," Chloe grabs Beca's shoulder, "I'm sure they'll leave us alone."

"You three aren't from around are you?" The three of them continue to ignore him. "I'm talking to you." A person appears in front of them from an alleyway.

"Could we pick a better street to walk down," the inflection in her voice shifted and put emphasis on the word pick. They stop in their tracks. Beca and Jesse turn to look at Chloe. "What? I'm watching Friends right now."

"You know I was really trying to save my energy for later." Beca quips. The man in front of her tilts his head in confusion.

He pulls a gun out and cocks the trigger. "Give us all your stuff," he demands. He waves his gun around. "They're definitely tourists. Look how confused they are."

Oh, I got one," Jesse raises his hand. "I was really hoping not to have a gun pointed at me before tonight."

"That's a good one," Beca leans her head back in laughter.

The man before them squints, "What?" he questions.

"You get used to it," Chloe purses her lips and turns to Beca, "What's the secret move for this one?"

"Honestly? We don't have anything for this one."

Chloe turns to Jesse.

"Don't look at me, I just name them. We could shoot them all?"

"We literally just did that to someone," Chloe retorts.

The remaining group of men close in behind them and direct them into the alleyway, "Alright, come on, cough it up. We know at least one of you has mommy or daddy's credit card on you," they demand.

A laugh escapes from Beca, "I guess Aubrey is sort of like a mom," she turns her attention to the gunman. "Can I ask you a question?" Beca reaches her hands into her pocket and lays down her phone on the ground.

"What?"

"If you guys were badly injured, would you go to the hospital?"

"Doesn't matter, no one is going to, badly injure us."

Beca swiftly reaches for his gun and disarms him. She points the gun at him. From the corner of her eyes she sees movement, she swings her arm and reaims the gun. "Nuh-uh. We're in control now.

The man in front of them reaches out for the gun and Chloe pulls her dart gun on him.

"Who are you?" The team hears someone's question.

"We're just a group of friends, trying to get back to their hotel and want for you to leave us alone."

"I mean we all have guns, what's stopping us from just shooting you and then taking your stuff."

Beca points the gun at the man who responded, she pulls her own dart gun on the man still standing beside her. Chloe reaches behind her and exposes another dart gun, pointing it in the direction of their muggers. Standing back to back with Jesse between them.

"Well then we're a group of friends who are going to shoot you in the order of who pulled your guns out." Beca fires the real gun but off to the side causing one of the men to duck. Beca fires a dart into the other before firing a dart at the man she shot near. Chloe fires off her two guns taking out two more. Beca and Chloe both aim their gun at the remaining mugger, his hands up as he flinches away. They pull the trigger.

"So are we just going to gloss over the random standoff." Jesse asks.

"Oh good, glad you noticed, I didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment," Beca reaches out for a high-five.

Jesse sighs.

The field team makes it back to the hotel but not before encountering one more obstacle. It wasn't until after they passed through the main doors, walked through the lobby and ascended the building on the elevator, that they realized it was the one thing they were never prepared for. Aubrey.

As the door to their suite swings open they spot Aubrey sitting at a table going through a folder of papers.

"What did you take the scenic route to get here?" Aubrey asks without looking up from her spot.

"We stopped for ice cream," Chloe responds first.

"We wanted to get to know the area," Beca's voice follows.

"Mhm." Aubrey finally looks over, "Jessica and Ashley are out there prepping the van. Amy is confirming your reservation."

'Nice, nice," Beca says.

"Let's hear it."

"Objective is to keep the congressman and his family alive. Lethal force is allowed a.k.a., I already snuck my bow into the kitchen at the restaurant. Chloe, Jesse, and I will be at the restaurant with eyes on the congressman and his wife. Jessica and Ashley are on clean up of course and watching the perimeter," Beca points over to Aubrey, "Aubrey will be here with the kids. As the babysitter." Beca pauses for dramatics.

Jesse laughs, "I'd watch that movie."

"Ew," Beca flinches.

Later on everyone on the team emerged from their respective rooms. The curtains to the main area of their suite were open, the light from sunset was shining to the room. The faint sound of a carnival could be heard from the window.

Aubrey was the first to come out. She changed into the casual combination of a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Beca sauntered out of her room. She cracks her knuckles. "I'm really hungry. I hope we get to eat before inevitably interrupted," she and Aubrey look at each other as she notices her boss looking her up and down.

Chloe was next as her door swung open. She poses, leaning against the door frame. "What do you think?"

"I think," Aubrey points between the two of her field agents, "How do you two look any different than you did before?"

"What?" Beca lightly tugged on her top. "This is a nice tank top."

Chloe's immediate reaction was to look to Jesse, she points to him. "I knew it." They shared a laugh.

"You look fairly normal for once." Beca says to Aubrey.

The rest of the team doesn't give Aubrey the chance to respond, instead they continue to talk over each other about how they've never seen Aubrey in regular clothes.

The night moves forward and Aubrey is now sitting on a couch with an 8 and a 10 year old sifting through family friendly movies to watch. Jesse was being walked what was expected on his first (and only, currently unbeknownst to his supervisor) night as a waiter. Jessica and Ashley sat in the van, parked across the street from the restaurant, they were relieved this op didn't require earpieces. Beca and Chloe were being seated by a hostess.

It was turning out to be uneventful. Jesse was unable to gather any intel while serving the congressman they were trying to protect. Aubrey was watching the credits for a scooby-doo movie scroll up the screen. Beca and Chloe did happen to finish their meal. Not a moment later Jesse would push his way into the kitchen throughout the handleless door. He was walking through the kitchen when he noticed someone hiding a weapon.

Jesse abandons his current purpose and rushes back over to Beca and Chloe's table. "I saw someone with a gun in the kitchen. Another one of the waiters. One of those dumb poofy haircuts, tattoos peaking out from the collar."

"Let's go," Beca shoots up from her seat. "Lead the way, "she gestures.

As Beca and Jesse walk to the back, Jesse bumps into another waiter and he notices a gun hidden in his towel and tray on his arm. Jesse turns to get Chloe's attention, he's swinging his arms and pointing at the waiter he bumped into. Chle finally realizes what's happening and leaves the table.

Chloe approaches the suspicious waiter and pulls her gun on him. "Let's not do anything rash. Follow me." Chloe leads him back into the kitchen. When they enter the room they see Jesse crouched down behind a counter, Beca has her bow in hand, she's aiming at the waiter.

"Stop it," Beca yells. An arrow pierces his hand, the gun clangs on the metal countertop. Beca turns around when she hears the door behind her swing open and close and sees Chloe and a pissed off mercenary with a gun jabbing him in his side. "There's two of them now?"

"Um Beca?" Jesse nods, "It's just one again."

Beca looks back at where there was once a waiter, leaning over the counter with an arrow in his hand. His gun was abandoned and he no longer was there in the kitchen with them.

"Nose goes," Beca pushes hands against the face, her finger lingers on her nose.

Jesse follows suit right after.

"Aw c'mon, not fair," Chloe points with her eyes at the waiter she still had at gunpoint. "You know what it's okay. I get to save your ass for once."

"You love it." Beca makes a face.

"Which one?" Chloe pulls away, " Saving you or your ass?"

Beca loads an arrow in the nook of her bow. "Both,"she winks.

Chloe takes off in a jog to follow after the waiter that got away.

Beca keeps her arrow point at their suspect. "Maybe let's put the gun down?"

"Why would I do that?" the waiter asks.

"This is my second standoff today. That's gotta mean something right?"

"Is this a game to you?"

"No but sometimes this is when I feel the most level-headed. It's a good time to think things through."

"Also," Jesse jumps in, "She will literally shoot you and the gun.

The waiter points his gun at Jesse, Beca lets the arrow loose and it gets stuck behind the trigger, stopping the waiter from being able to pull it. Beca aims another arrow, it pierces the gun, the force knocking it out of his hand. He flinches when he feels an arrow slice through his skin.

"It's just a graze, you'll be fine."

When Chloe leaves the building, she gets a text from Jessica telling her they caught the guy that managed to escape. They were a couple blocks away. Chloe took off again. The streets were dark now, lit only by the lights from business signs and street lamps.

To her dismay she ran into the group of men the team encountered earlier.

"Fellas look what we have here," they stop in front of her, "she's all by herself this time. You didn't shoot us with an actual, that was a big mistake."

Chloe sighs. "Can we not do this right now?" I'm kind of in the middle of something."

They share a glance and then look back at Chloe confused.

Chloe's smile as an idea forms in her head. "Actually, can you hold on for a second?" Chloe pulls out her phone. The group of muggers, watch on as her thumbs tap on the screen repeatedly.

A minute later, Beca arrived on the scene. "What is happening right now?" Beca says in between heavy breaths. "Hey, aren't the guys from earlier?" Beca looks back to Chloe, "That's them right?"

"Yea," Chloe responds, "I'm actually trying to meet up with Jessica and Ashley. Can you take care of them?"

"Sure, I guess."

Chloe walks off and crosses the street. One of the men takes a step to follow her but Beca steps into his path.

"Don't worry about her."

One of the muggers laughs.

This same man shoves his arm out and tries to push Beca out of the way. His hand on her shoulder, she reaches over and grabs his hand. Beca pulls his hand off her shoulder, twists it, she yanks back, pulling him forward and she drops her elbow on his arm, bending his arm opposite of the way it should bend. The street remained still, all that was heard was the crack of his bone and his scream of agony. She pushes him back and pulls her bow from behind her. Beca reaches back for three arrows from her quiver. One arrow into a leg, another into a thigh, and the third into a foot. She looks over to the left to help his friend with his broken arm.

"You guys should go to the hospital this time," Beca goes around and collects her arrows before taking off in the direction she came from.

That night the team naturally split off into pairs to celebrate the successful mission. Jessica and Ashley spent the night on the beach, huddled together under a blanket, Beca and Chloe were spending time alone in their room, which left Aubrey and Jesse in the suite's living area.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Chloe suggests. She cuddles next to Beca and caresses her wavy brown hair.

"Does sitting with my toes in the water count?"

"Sure. I really just want to get into the pool before we leave."

Beca gets up from the bed.

Chloe sits up, "Wait." Beca whips around, "Kiss me before you get up?"

Beca smiles, She walks over to Chloe and places a kiss on her lips.

"I miss you already," Chloe says.

"I only left the bed."

"I know I still miss you."

"I could just come back to bed," Beca teases, "but that means you won't get to go to the pool," Beca starts walking over to Chloe's side of the bed, "and you definitely won't get to see me change."

"You make some good points," Chloe keeps her eyes on Beca.

"I even got a new bathing suit just for this mission. To be honest I was hoping I could get away with not needing it. It's a bit much."

"I really want to see it now."

"You do?" Beca reaches for the hem of her tank top, "okay," Beca turns and walks away. She walks over to her bag, resting on a chair against the wall. She pulls out a blue 2-piece and flashes it to Chloe.

"I should've seen that coming." Chloe slides herself out of bed.

A few moments later, the doornto their swings opens and the light leaks into the dark living area. Beca reaches for Jesse's door to open it, and pauses in her tracks when she sees Aubrey on Jesse and their bodies entangled in the covers. She closes the door immediately.

"Wow. Nope. Okay, did not see to see that," Beca joins Chloe who was already in the hallway. "Jesse is otherwise preoccupied."

"Okay. Are you okay?" Chloe kissed Beca cheek, "You look like you just saw a ghost. Oh please don't tell me you saw a ghost, I don't think I could do it. I saw ghostbusters, I'd be terrified."

"Mystery Inc."

"Huh?"

"Scooby-Doo? I get more mystery inc vibes from us more than anything." Beca and Chloe start walking down the hallway, "I wish I saw a ghost."

"What did you see?" Chloe presses the button to the elevator, "You didn't walk in on him," Chloe makes an obnoxious stroking motion with her hand.

"Funny, that's almost happened to us before," Beca let out a nervous laugh, "This was much worse," Beca takes a deep breath, "I saw Jesse. With Aubrey."

"No way," Chloe squealed, covering her mouth with her towel.

The elevator door closes in front of them.


	18. Chapter 18 of the agents

"Alright nerds, we're going to a party," Beca burts into the shared office.

Jesse turns around first. "Doesn't that make you a nerd too? You know, since you hang out with us and all."

"Sounds non-work related. I'm in," Chloe says, "Whose party?"

"Emily," Beca says, she notices the confusion on Chloe's face, "We met her at the coffee shop." Beca pauses again, she looks down at her watch, "It is officially five o' clock. Let's get out of here.

Beca, Chloe, and Jesse arrive at the party together. Walking up to the front door, Beca sees a van in the driveway. The van is tan, it looks familiar to Beca, she can't stop staring at it.

"Hey," Beca taps Jesse. "You remember that van we were looking for?"

"The tan van," Jesse answers.

"Oh no, not the tan van," Chloe jokes.

Jesse looks over into the driveway, "It's just another tan van. You know how many of those there are? A ton."

Beca groans with confliction. Jesse has no choice but to give in. It was supposed to be a random house party, what was the worst that could happen?

"Look, it's just the caterers." Jesse points out.

"Alright dude."

Later into the night, Jesse splits up from everyone else, ends up outside getting fresh air. He hears what sounds like a scuffle coming from the side of the house, he sees two men, dressed in the caterers outfit carrying someone to the van. They appear unconscious and being carried by their ankles and shoulders. The two men open the back door to the van and toss the body in.

"Oh great," Jesse says to himself, "Would I be a bad person if I ignored that."

Back inside Chloe was getting a drink. On her way to the table she watches one of the caterers sprinkle a powder into a punch bowl, and disappear back into the crowd.

Chloe sighs. "Does she always have to be right?" Chloe picks up the pace and follows the caterer in question. She grabs him and takes out her dart gun and presses it into his side. "Are you really a caterer?" He goes limp and she drags him into an empty room. Chloe grabs the punch bowl and carries it to that same empty room and hides it in a corner.

Emily is giving Beca a tour of her home when she is interrupted by Chloe. Chloe approaches them, she opens her mouth but stops when she remembers Beca is standing next to someone who does not work with them.

"Hey, can we talk? We have a problem." Chloe says.

"Uh yeah sure," Beca looks over to Emily, "I'll be right back."

Beca and Chloe walk off, Chloe looks back to confirm that Emily isn't paying them any attention.

"You may or may not have been right about that van."

"I knew it."

"I caught someone drugging the punch."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

Once again Beca's conversation was interrupted, this time by Jesse. He was already rushing over when he caught sight of Beca and Chloe.

"Oh good," Jesse is trying to catch his breath, "You're together. We got a problem."

"We know," Beca and Chloe both respond.

"Oh. So you saw them carrying that body too?"

"Body?" Chloe asks first.

"Wait, what?" Beca follows.

"I saw them stuff a body in that stupid van."

"That tan stupid van," Beca whispers.

Emily eventually decides to join their conversation, nothing to occupy her anymore as she walks over to the group. "Are you guys okay?"

The group answers her confused, their answers all mumbled together.

"Yeah, we're good," Beca was the first to put together a coherent sentence. "They were just letting me know they were leaving."

'Yeah," Jesse says, "Just wanted to make sure she would be okay getting home."

"You could crash here if you want," Emily smiles at Beca. "Come on, Let me show you the kitchen. I don't cook but it's amazing."

"See you guys. Text me." Beca walks off with Emily.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Emily didn't hesitate to strike up a conversation with Beca again.

"We grew together. Best buds since we were little." It was partly the truth. It wasn't like Emily needed to know that they work together for a secret agency and that she runs around with a bow and arrow like a superhero.

Beca knew the moment they entered the kitchen their timing was horrible. They were carrying another body and preparing more punch with prescription bottles scattered along the counter. If Beca reacted she would blow her cover, and being secret was half the job. The caterers were going to take them, whether or not they were going to drug them was a different story.

They didn't drug them. Instead they corned them and tied them up. Beca and Emily were led through the kitchen and out the door to the van Beca noticed earlier. Inside she could see they already had claimed multiple victims tonight.

"You know this is why people don't normally hire caterers for house parties, " Beca rolls her eyes, "Why did you have caterers here."

"I thought it would be cool. Emily says.

The van doors are shut in their face. When they reopen, it's Chloe and Jesse on the other side.

"Hey you guys," Beca sits up, "Glad you could finally join us. What took you so long?"

"We wanted to see where they were going to take you." Chloe says.

"They like, really took us. You let them take us?"

"What's going on? Where are we?" Emily asks.

"Yea, what she said." Beca nods her head to Emily.

"We're at the docks," Jesse helps Beca out of the van. "They've got a group of guys in there, security of some sorts. I think they're protecting shipping crates, but they're scattered throughout. I got it narrowed down to three areas I've seen them patrolling the most. Perimeters clear too." He cuts her out of the ziptie.

"Perfect. Thanks," Beca and Jesse walk over to the Jeep. She reaches into the trunk for her bag and pulls out her bow and quiver, loaded with arrows. "Now it's a party."

'What are we going to do about her?"

"Take her home."

Jesse and Emily pull off in the Jeep.

"What are they going to do?" Emily asks looking back out the window at them.

"They're going to call the cops and wait for them to get there.

Beca and Chloe begin to approach what is about to become their battle field. Beca takes in Chloe's appearance, her usual hip holster and how it hung with a slant, the way her black pants clung to her thighs, and loosen as they flowed down to her boots. She notices how confident her teammate looks in her black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up and her fingerless gloves. Beca takes in a deep breath.

"You ready?" Chloe whispers.

"I guess so."

Chloe cocks her gun and confirms her silencer is twisted on.

"Did you break out the real gun for this one?"

"You brought your bow," Chloe points out.

"Touche."

"Hate is such a strong word, but I think it's safe to say I hate sex traffickers, or kidnappers in general."

"I feel that ," Beca nods her head, "Alright. Let's go."

Beca and Chloe battle for dominance over the shipping crates. Not wanting to be seen, they manage to climb atop of the crates and move along out the view. As they make their way through the checkpoints Jesse pointed out, they would take out men and move on before anyone could spot the bodies lying around.

The men were down, the office was empty. All that was left to do was free the people that were captured.

"Do you know how to open one of these?" Beca asks Chloe.

"No, you don't?"

"Nope," Beca sucks her teeth, "Codename Bishop, Call Jesse."

Jesse after googling how to open shipping crates, walks Beca and Chloe through opening up the crates. The girls all cower into the corner. Dirty, and confused they were hesitant to take their freedom back.

Eventually all of the crates are empty. Beca and Chloe are waiting for Jesse to arrive.

"We got to get rid of these bodies." Beca annonces, "Cops?"

"Want to explain this to Aubrey too?"

"You're right. We could hide them somewhere?"

"That's crazy. Bodies always get found."

"You're worse than Jesse." Beca rolls her eyes.

"These crates are probably going to another country. That would get them out of our hands. We didn't dart them, so there's no trace of us."

"Chloe Beale. Are you scheming with me right now?" Beca teases.

"Yes. Listen, we could put them all in the crates and make sure they still get shipped out."

"I see. And we take the plates from the can and destroy them," Beca's eyes widen. "It's foolproof."

When Jesse arrives he notices both the girls sweating when they come up to the car. "Good work out huh?" Jesse laughs.

"You have no idea," Beca gets into the front seat. "Are you guys hungry? Cause I'm hungry." Beca turns back to look at Chloe, "Diner?," she points and Chloe nods, "Diner," she turns back around and points to Jesse.

"Yea. Let's go to the diner."


End file.
